


We Were Pretending, and Then We Weren't

by aos_skimmons



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-19
Updated: 2015-04-19
Packaged: 2018-03-24 16:08:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 20,451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3774952
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aos_skimmons/pseuds/aos_skimmons
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fake Dating AU</p><p>Who knew a one-night stand could lead to a free trip to Alaska and a girlfriend.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I had a lot of fun writing this, it's definitely longer than I anticipated. I hope you enjoy it :)

It was warm but the air was humid and the sound of New York City traffic hummed in Clarke’s ears.

She was glad that she chose to wear a light tank top and a skirt rather than the jeans she had planned on wearing originally. One arm was thrown over Octavia’s shoulder and her head was already buzzing from the many drinks Raven handed to her at the bar they had just left.

They were walking to a club that she had forgotten the name of, Octavia had told her as they left the bar but it was completely lost on her now. She ran a hand through her hair as she sighed.

“So…my mom is being a dick, again,” she told them.

She didn’t want to ruin their evening but she also wanted to get this off her chest and she knew her friends would understand.

“What’s she doing this time?” Raven asked, her voice was slightly slurred but it was still laced with worry.

 “It’s my granddads 90th birthday next week and I may have told her I have a girlfriend that I’m bringing with me.”

“Why the hell would you do that?!” Octavia exclaimed a little too loudly.

“Because she was getting up my ass about not dating in months and I just blurt it out. I didn’t mean too but by now she’s probably told the whole family about it. So if I don’t show up without one I’m basically screwed,” Clarke sighed.

“Damn,” Raven whistled.

“Yeah,” Clarke agreed, “My mom wants me to come up a week early as well.” Clarke looked at her friends hopefully, “Either of you want to be my fake girlfriend for a week?”

Clarke knew it was a long shot and to her friends credit they still both looked apologetic.

“I’m sorry I can’t,” Raven said, “You know how work is, they’d never let me have time off on such short notice.”

“I can’t either, if it was just the weekend I would but I’ve got classes to teach,” Octavia reminded.

“Yeah I understand, thanks anyway. I’ll figure something out,” Clarke said hopefully. To pick up the mood Clarke switched the conversation, “So O, tell my why you didn’t tell me and Raven about your mystery gym guy?” she asked teasingly.

Octavia smacked Clarke in the shoulder, “How did you find out about him?!”

“Ouch! Don’t hit me! Hit Raven, she’s the one who stole your phone.”

“Clarke! Way to sell me out,” Raven exclaimed.

“His name is Lincoln.”

“What’s he like?” Raven asked curiously.

“Guys he’s so sweet,” Octavia gushed, Clarke and Raven immediately made gagging noises, “See! This is why I didn’t tell you guys.”

“Sorry,” Clarke said quickly, “Sorry, we’ll stop. Right Raven?”

“Right,” she nodded, “You got his number, right?”

Octavia scoffed, “Of course.”

“Good, I’ve trained you well.”

“Please, if anything I’ve trained you,” she retorted. “…And we may be meeting him tonight.”

Raven burst out laughing, “Oh my god O.”

“What?”

“You’re such a lovesick puppy.”

“I am not.”

“Please, you’re eyes are practically sparkling,” Clarke teased.

“Shut up you guys,” she grumbled, “Anyway, we’re meeting him at this bar with his friend, although I don’t know who they are.”

“Ooh a mystery man,” Raven said wiggling her eyebrows.

“Or woman.” Clarke added.

As they rounded another corner, Raven grumbled, “Jesus how far away is this club?”

“Raven we’ve been walking for like ten minutes,” Octavia reminded.

“Ten minutes too many.”

“Relax,” she said with a roll of her eyes, “We’re almost there, I think.”

“Do you know what this club is like?” Raven asked.

Octavia shrugged, “Lincoln said it was good.”

“Great,” she rolled her eyes, “So it might suck.”

It turns out it didn’t suck.

In fact it was the complete opposite. The word ‘Grounders’ was written in big bright letters above the entrance and two large bulky guys with wide shoulders guarded the door. A line of people stood waiting outside, it was so long that it even began to curl around the corner of the building.

But apparently Lincoln was good friends with the owner, so they went straight to the front of the line. One of the bouncers checked a clipboard before nodding them through. They ignored the glares from the people waiting in line and walked through the door.

Inside was packed with people, most of who were dancing to the beat of a deep bass. It shook the floor and the walls; Clarke could feel it in her bones. It was loud, but it made her feel alive.

The three girls wound their way to the bar, it took a while but soon they each had a drink and two shots. They downed the shots immediately then grabbed their drinks and headed towards a neon sign that read ‘ _NO WORKING DURING DRINKING HOURS’_ where Octavia had said Lincoln would be waiting.

As they walked Clarke gulped down her drink and by the time they reached the sign, it was gone. She placed her glass down on a random table. Octavia hugged a tall man with a charming smile and so Clarke assumed it was the Lincoln that she had been speaking about.

Octavia had been right; he was hot.

“I’m going to find a bathroom!” Clarke shouted to Raven who nodded back to her.

The bathroom was easy enough to find, a glow in the dark arrow pointing the direction. She struggled with the stall door and almost fell out when it suddenly opened.

It was only when she was washing her hands, she noticed a girl staring at her.

The first thing she realised was the girl was insanely attractive, with full lips, wide eyes and hair pulled back tied in various intricate plaits. She was dressed in tight black jeans and an army green sleeveless shirt that showed off her arms and tribal tattoo’s nicely.

It was only after a few moments of shamelessly checking her out did Clarke notice the amused smirk on her lips.

“You alright?” the girl asked.

“I’m good,” Clarke replied, she looked away slightly embarrassed for staring, “So, do you normally hang around in bathrooms at bars?” she asked as she dried her hands.

“Not normally no,” she shook her head, “Do you normally check out girls in bathrooms?”

“Sometimes,” Clarke responded teasingly. “Why’d you start hanging out in bathrooms today?”

The girl shrugged, “I saw a pretty girl stumble out of a stall, thought I’d check to see if she was alright.”

Clarke was flattered and impressed at how smoothly the girl spoke but instead of letting either of those emotions show she felt her lips curl into a smirk.

“I’m assuming you also don’t normally hit on girls in bathrooms too?”

“Who said I was hitting on you?”

Clarke quirked an eyebrow “Weren’t you?”

“No, I was. I just never said it.”

Clarke barked out a laugh, “That was kind of lame.”

“I know it was,” she grinned, “I’m Lexa.”

“Clarke,” she supplied.

“So Clarke, do you want to get a drink with me?”

* * *

Clarke grimaced as she woke, the sun shining straight into her eyes. She felt dirty from old sweat coating her skin and her mouth felt dry, like she had sucked on a piece of cotton all night. She rolled over only to be greeted by a face full of hair.

She froze.

She suddenly became aware of someone was hugging her waist gently, their breath now hitting her cheek.

It was only when she realised it was Lexa sleeping peacefully next to her did she relax, the night suddenly flooded back to her. The drinking, the dancing, the kissing, more drinking.

They had stumbled out of the club clutching at each other. Clarke wasn’t sure how they got back to her apartment but she was almost certain that they ran.

It had been a good night, a great night even. At the very least it was eventful.

Clarke gazed down at the woman next to her.

Clarke knew she was being a little bit creepy, but she couldn’t help it. She had known Lexa was beautiful last night but it never fully clicked just how beautiful she was until now.

“You’re staring at me,” Lexa murmured, her lips barely moved and her voice was raspy from sleep.

Clarke jumped at the sound and felt her cheeks tinge pink at being caught, “Sorry.”

Lexa moaned as she sat up, she rubbed her eyes sleepily and Clarke didn’t think she’s ever seen something so sexy and adorable at the same time.

“Why are you smiling at me like that?” Lexa asked, once she had opened her eyes again.

Clarke looked away, “Sorry.”

“You keep saying that.”

“I know, so-“

“Don’t say it,” Lexa said teasingly.

“Right of course,” Clarke mumbled, “Also, good morning.”

“It is a good morning,” Lexa agreed, a lazy smile spread over her lips and it didn’t take much brainpower for Clarke to guess where her mind went too.

Lexa rolled out of Clarke’s bed and she started picking up her clothes from the floor.

“I have to tell you, I’m not usually one to sleep over,” Lexa said with a dry laugh.

“You did last night,” she stated obviously.

Lexa shrugged, “Your bed is really comfortable,” she said, earning a quiet chuckle from Clarke.

The blonde sat up, the sheets pooling around her waist. She noticed Lexa’s eyes immediately go to her now exposed torso, but she didn’t bother covering herself back up.

They already slept together; there wasn’t much to be shy about.

“Like what you see?” Clarke teased.

“Yes.” Lexa stated bluntly. Clarke’s eyes widened ever so slightly, well she hadn’t expected that answer, maybe more flirting, but not that.

Then Lexa strode towards her, their lips connected before Clarke could fully realise what was happening. She was immediately lost in the kiss. Her eyes fluttered shut and she found her hands sneaking up Lexa’s shirt.

They only stopped when a loud grumble sounded between them. Clarke pulled back from Lexa, smiling at the now bashful looking woman.

“Was that your stomach?” she asked, grinning.

“…No.”

“It was.”

“Maybe.”

“Unfortunately I can’t offer you food because I don’t have any,” Clarke told her, “But I just so happen to live above a café, if you’re interested?”

Lexa looked at her hesitantly, “I don’t usually…do _that_.”

“You also said you don’t sleepover but you did,” she shrugged, “What’s breaking another ‘rule’ gonna do?”

Lexa hesitated for another moment before finally nodding, “Alright Clarke, breakfast actually sounds nice.”

Clarke grinned, “Great,” she threw the covers off of herself and walked over to the joining bathroom. She paused outside the door, “I’m going to shower really quickly and then we can go.”

“Is it too much to ask for a shower as well?” Lexa asked, “I’m almost certain you spilt beer in my hair last night.”

Clarke chuckled, “Sure. That definitely sounds like something I would do,” she said, “In fact,” she eyes Lexa up and down slowly, purposefully, “Why don’t you join me?”

Instead of answering, Lexa lifted her shirt over her head and slipped past Clarke into the bathroom.

“I’ll take that as a yes.”

* * *

Unsurprisingly, their shower lasted a little longer than anticipated.

But soon enough they were sat across from each other in a booth at the little café below Clarke’s apartment. Both of their hair was still damp and Lexa was wearing one of Clarke’s shirt, once they were clean Lexa couldn’t stand the smell of her own shirt anymore.

Clarke was eating a bagel with cream cheese and Lexa eating yoghurt with muesli and fruit because apparently she was into healthy eating.

“So I have to ask,” Clarke began seriously.

Lexa’s chewing slowed as she eyed her curiously, “Yes?”

“Does that actually taste good?”

Lexa laughed, “Yes it does Clarke.”

“It looks gross.”

“It’s just fruit and yoghurt.” Lexa dug out a spoonful of her breakfast and held it out in front of her, “Try it.”

Clarke’s nose scrunched up in distaste, “No thanks.”

Lexa just shrugged, “Your loss,” she said before she ate the yoghurt herself. “So,” Lexa started, after she had swallowed her bite, “What do you do Clarke?” she asked.

“I story board for an animation studio,” Clarke told her.

Lexa’s eyebrows rose up her forehead, “Wow, that’s amazing.”

“You think?” Clarke asked.

She was proud of the work she did but at the same time she always felt embarrassed to tell people what she did. She blamed her mother’s constant belittling of her career choice for that.

“I definitely do,” Lexa nodded sincerely, “Have you story boarded for anything I may have seen?”

“Did you see Spacewalker?” Clarke asked.

She doubted Lexa did, it was a film aimed at children about a woman going into space and meeting different aliens and creatures from different plants. So she was surprised when Lexa nodded.

“I did,” she admitted, “If you ever tell anyone this I’ll have to kill you, but I loved that movie. I have it on Blu-ray.” she chuckled.

“I was part of the team that storyboarded for that,” Clarke clarified.

Clarke couldn’t help but smile as Lexa did the same; it was kind of infectious, “I kind of feel like I’m meeting a celebrity.”

That really made Clarke laugh, “Shut up, I’m far from it.”

Lexa shrugged as she tried to control her grin, but it was difficult when Clarke was smiling like she was, “Still, that’s fantastic.”

Clarke cleared her throat, “And what do you do?” she asked curiously.

“I own Grounders,” Lexa shrugged, as if it wasn’t a big deal.

“No way,” Clarke said surprised.

“You don’t believe me?” Lexa asked arching an eyebrow.

Clarke shook her head, “No, no, I do. I’m just surprised, I have kind of always just assumed that no one actually owns a clubs and they just pop up randomly,” she joked, earning a laugh from Lexa.

“As awesome as that would be, that isn’t what happens,” she said with a shake of her head.

“My friend Octavia was meeting up with a guy called Lincoln,” Lexa nodded, because she was supposed to meet Lincoln’s date’s friends that night, but she had gotten a little side tracked with Clarke. “She told me he was good friends with the owner but I didn’t realise that was you,” she said more seriously.

Lexa spread her arms out over dramatically, “Well here I am.” Clarke rolled her eyes.

“Grounders is pretty popular, you’ve done a great job with it,” Clarke praised.

“Thanks,” Lexa said proudly, “It’s my pride and joy.”

“Understandably,” Clarke agreed.

Lexa picked up her cup only to find that it was empty, after a quick glance at Clarke’s cup she found she had also finished hers.

“More coffee?” she asked.

Clarke nodded, “Yes please,” she reached into her pocket to grab some money.

“Don’t worry,” Lexa shook her head, “It’s on me.”

Lexa stood up, her chair scraping along the wooden floor loudly. Clarke found herself watching Lexa as she went over to wait behind the only person ordering anything.

She averted her gaze before Lexa caught her staring yet again.

As she sat there, her mind drifted back to what she had told her mother. She needed a date. And suddenly the most ridiculous idea popped into her head. It was so incredibly insane that she didn’t even know why she was contemplating the idea.

But then a few moments later Lexa was placing a fresh cup of coffee in front of her and sliding back into the booth, before Clarke could stop herself the words were out of her mouth.

“Can you pretend to be my girlfriend?”

Clarke was sure if Lexa had been drinking, coffee would now be splattered all over her shirt.

“…I’m sorry?”

“No I’m sorry, that was insane, ignore what I just said,” she dismissed.

Lexa eyed her curiously, “You can’t just ask me to pretend to be your girlfriend then not explain further. That’s not necessarily the most normal conversation starter.”

Clarke drummed her fingers on the table in front of her nervously, “It’s stupid.”

Lexa shrugged, “Try me.”

“Fine,” Clarke sighed, “I guess I kind of owe you for springing that one you.”

A smirk appeared on Lexa’s lips, “Kinda yeah.”

“It’s my grandfathers birthday next weekend and there’s this huge party for him, which is lasting like a week because he’s 90 years old,” Clarke told her. “It’s at my grandparents house in Alaska, and my mother being the delightful woman she is was nagging at me for being single. So I told her that I actually had a girlfriend and she took that as me bringing her with me.”

Lexa sensed the sarcasm when Clarke spoke about her mother; she used the same tone when she spoke of her own.

Instead she said, “And that’s why you need someone to pretend to be your girlfriend.”

“Basically, yeah.” Clarke nodded.

“And you think that person should be me?”

“The idea came into my head when you were buying coffee and I’m going to blame the fact that I’m probably still a little drunk right now, but I didn’t really think about what I said before I asked you.” Clarke said with a humourless laugh. “You probably think I’m a creep now.”

“No, maybe a little crazy but not a creep,” she teased.

“Gee thanks,” Clarke grinned; glad she hadn’t scared Lexa away.

Lexa pursed her lips, “I’ll do it.”

Clarke blinked, “I’m sorry?”

“I’ll do it, I’ll pretend to be your girlfriend.”

“Oh my god, seriously?”

“Yes Clarke,” she said amusedly, “How many times do I have to say I’ll do it?”

“Thank you so much Lexa!” Clarke exclaimed. Several people turned their way after her outburst and she mouthed sorry to them. “I’m kind of curious, why are you agreeing to this?”

“In all honesty I have no idea,” Lexa shrugged, “But it could be fun I guess. Plus I’ve always wanted to go to Alaska and here’s my chance.”

“You won’t even have to book a flight,” Clarke assured her.

“I can pay for my own ticket Clarke.”

“My grandparents have already bought them,” she told her, “Don’t worry about it, seriously. Even if they weren’t, I would pay for yours anyway. It’s the least that I could do.”

“If you’re sure,” Lexa nodded.

“We’ll probably have to talk about this more and I’ll give you the details of the flight,” Clarke thought for a moment, “Are we actually going to do this?”

“I appears so.”

“We’re going to have to get to know each other.” Lexa nodded in agreement. If they were going to make their fake relationship believable they were definitely going to have to know more than just what they do for a living. “I have time now,” Clarke suggested, “If you’re not sick of me.”

“Well considering I own I nightclub I definitely have time now too,” she joked, “Alright, where do we start?”

“Your last name would be a good place,” Clarke proposed.

Lexa grinned at the playful tone in Clarke’s voice, “It’s Woods.”

* * *

“So you had a one night stand with Lexa, and now she’s going to pretend to be your girlfriend?” Raven repeated for what felt like the hundredth time.

She was sat at the kitchen table in Raven and Octavia’s apartment, Raven sat across from her munching on an apple and Octavia leaned against the kitchen counter.

“Yeah that’s about it,” she nodded.

“Holy shit I hate you,” Raven stated.

“What why?” Clarke asked incredulously.

“Because Lexa is fucking hot that’s why.” Octavia supplied. Clarke couldn’t deny that.

“We saw you dancing with her Clarke. And we would have been annoyed that you ditched us for her if she wasn’t so good looking.” Raven stated, Octavia nodded in agreement.

“What about Lincoln?”

Octavia waved her hand dismissively, “We’re not talking about Lincoln, we’re talking about how insanely hot your new girlfriend is!”

“Fake girlfriend,” she corrected.

“Like that matters,” Raven scoffed.

“You guys are making a bigger deal out of this than you need to be.”

“We’re really not,” Octavia retorted and Raven nodded her head in agreement.

“You know she owns Grounders right?”

“Yeah we spoke about it at breakfast yesterday,” Clarke said.

“You guys had breakfast?!” Octavia exclaimed.

“Woah, what’s with the excitement?” Clarke asked, “Yeah we had breakfast, that’s when I asked her if she could pretend to be my girlfriend.”

“Holy shit I thought this was just some drunken promise that you were blackmailing her to keep or something,” Raven laughed.

Clarke glared at her friend, “I wouldn’t do that.”

Octavia moved to sit at the table with them, she pulled out a chair before taking a seat. She leaned her elbows on the table and leaned forwards slightly, “I was talking with Lincoln and he said she doesn’t really date anyone.”

“It wasn’t a date.”

“Still,” Octavia grinned, “She totally likes you Clarke.”

“I highly doubt that.”

“Enough to sleep with you,” Raven added. Again, Clarke couldn’t deny that.

“And she agreed to go to Alaska with you for a week to pretend to be your girlfriend. No one would do that unless there were a little bit of feelings involved.”

Clarke stood up, “Look, we shouldn’t be digging so deep into this. We slept together, yes, but now she’s just doing me a favour-”

“A favour in exchange for sex,” Raven interrupted. Octavia high fived her and Clarke groaned loudly.

“You are both impossible.”

* * *

Grounders didn’t seem nearly as impressive when it wasn’t full of people, the music was playing and the lights weren’t flashing. At least not to most people anyway, but Lexa thought it was perfect.

She built the place basically from scratch almost all by herself; she figured she had a right to feel proud about it. Especially now, that it was starting to become quite popular.

Lexa actually found it comforting just standing behind the bar or sitting on the small stage during the day, which is what she was doing now. She sat with her feet hanging over the edge of the stage, swinging them back and forth.

Even though Lincoln didn’t work for Lexa he was standing behind the bar, wiping down the already clean surface. She knew he liked to pretend he was a bartender. It was actually quite adorable.

Lexa’s mind kept drifting back to yesterday, and breakfast with Clarke Griffin. She had been surprisingly comfortable in the other girls company, normally it took Lexa a while to get used to someone new but with Clarke it had been different. She felt like she could joke around, laugh and just talk, things she usually only felt comfortable doing with Lincoln.

It was that fact that made Lexa agree to go with Clarke. On the outside she may seem like an impulsive person, but really she was a planner, an organiser. She thought every aspect of a situation out before going in. But when Clarke had asked her to pretend to be her girlfriend she had found herself agreeing before she did any of that.

Some part of her wanted to take it back now, the prospect of being in unfamiliar territory with a practical strangers family for an entire was hugely off putting.

But on the other hand she couldn’t help but want to go. She would never admit to anyone, she barely managed to admit it to herself, but Clarke interested her, in a way that she hasn’t been in a long time.

“So you’re actually going to Alaska with Octavia’s friend?” he asked suddenly.

“How did you know about that?” Lexa asked.

“Octavia told me.”

“So you two are becoming something serious then?” she asked.

He grinned but shook his head, “Don’t go trying to change the conversation. And yes I think we could be, we’ve only known each other for a week, so we’ll see,” he said a soft smile on in his lips and it made Lexa happy that her best friend has met someone he already liked so much, “But anyway, back to you. How did that even happen?”

“We went to breakfast and she kind of just sprung it on me,” Lexa shrugged.

“Wait. _You_ went to breakfast. With a girl you slept with.”

Lexa shifted uncomfortably, “Yeah…so?”

“You never do that. You’re usually gone before they even wake up.” He shrugged, “And now you’re going away with the same girl…you must really like her,” he mused.

Lexa’s eyes hardened and her back stiffened, “I don’t.”

He sighed loudly, “You don’t have to turn to stone on me,” he said, he walked out from behind the bar and came to sit next to Lexa on the stage. “You’re allowed to have feelings.” When Lexa didn’t say anything he continued, “And maybe I am wrong and you don’t like her but it’s not like you to do any of this. You only just met the girl.”

“You know I’ve always wanted to go to Alaska,” Lexa finally said.

“Like I said there’s nothing wrong with having feelings Lexa.”

The idea of dating used to feel wrong to even think about, over time she became indifferent to it, more not being interested that opposing it. I hadn’t been until yesterday morning with Clarke that she even let herself consider dating again.   

“It’s been four years Lex,” Lincoln said softly.

“I know,” she replied, just as quiet.

“Costia would want you to move on.”

“It’s just…it’s hard.” Lexa’s voice cracked at the end. She leaned her head on Lincoln’s shoulder and he rested his cheek on the top of her head.

“Maybe this is a sign,” he said, “Costia would have thought so.”

Lexa laughed fondly, “You know I don’t believe in all that crap.”

“She did,” Lincoln reminded, even though he didn’t have too. “Still, just think about it.”

The scariest thing was, when Lexa thought about dating Clarke it made her heart race and a smile threatened to appear.

She hadn’t felt emotions like this in so long.

And she didn’t know what to do with them.

* * *

Lexa stood outside the airport dressed in a pair of loose black drop trousers, a sleeveless light purple shirt and a pair of sunglasses were propped on her head. She had a duffel bag sitting at her feet; she had placed it there after waiting for ten minutes with no sign of Clarke.

The two had sent a few text messages to each other over the past week, mostly about what to bring and the timings. A few were random questions about the other, as they tried to get to know each other just that bit more before their grand charade began.

She had just pulled out her phone to text Clarke when she spotted the girl climb out of a taxi that had pulled up across the street. She ran across the road, wheeling a red suitcase behind her.

“Sorry I’m late,” she was the first thing she said, “My alarm didn’t go off when I set it for, so I woke up a little late,” she excused.

Lexa nodded, “It’s fine Clarke.”

“Let’s go check in.”

Check in went smoothly, but Lexa got called up at security. She had rolled her eyes pretending to be annoyed at Clarke when she teased her and said maybe it was all the metal in her ears that set the machine off.

But soon they were sitting in the airports Starbucks sipping coffee. It was incredibly early, so Lexa drank her drink gratefully. She needed the caffeine.

“You know I like your earrings, right?” Clarke said randomly.

“Huh?” It took Lexa a moment to catch on to what she was talking about, “Oh, thank you,” she said quietly.

“I was just teasing you earlier.”

“I know.”

“Ok good, I just wanted to make sure.”

“It’s fine, really. It wouldn’t matter anyway, I get a lot of people commenting on it. Mostly mothers at the grocery store,” she shrugged.

“I’ve always wanted to get a few more piercings,” Clarke mused, “Maybe a nose piercing.” Lexa smirked at the thought, Clarke glared at her, “You don’t think I’d get them?”

“I’m sorry,” Lexa laughed, “I just can’t imagine it.” Clarke huffed and crossed her arms, “I’m sorry,” she said again, “If you wanted them, why didn’t you get them?”

“My mother always disagreed with them,” Clarke admitted, which only made Lexa laugh more. Eventually Clarke cracked a grin when she noticed the teasing glint in Lexa’s eye and she knew the girl wasn’t just making fun of her.

“Not the rebellious type, then.”

Clarke shook her head, “The most rebellious thing I did was go to art school rather than med school like she wanted.”

Lexa’s eyes widened slightly, impressed, “That’s big Clarke, you should be proud that you stood up for yourself. Now look where you are.”

“Unfortunately, she doesn’t see being a story board artist as very successful.” Clarke sighed. “While we’re on my mother, I should warn you about her.”

Lexa turned more serious, “Ok,” she nodded.

“She can be very…patronising sometimes,” Clarke said, “And there’s a huge possibility she’ll judge you for having tattoo’s, piercings and owning a club.”

Lexa chuckled dryly, “So she’s going to hate me then.”

“Well she may not hate you…”

“You’re not selling yourself very well Clarke,” Lexa chuckled.

Clarke shrugged, “I know, I thought it would only be fair to let you know exactly what you’d be agreeing too.”

“How noble,” Lexa teased. Then her expression became more serious and she asked, “Is that why you wanted me to come with you to this?” Lexa was genuinely curious. “To rebel against your mom?”

Clarke shook her head quickly, “No of course not. In all honesty I was desperate,” she admitted, “And we had…fun, right?”

Lexa smirked, “I think it’s safe to say we definitely had fun.”

Clarke cleared her throat as she felt her cheeks heat up, “Right.”

“I know we just met but I didn’t take you for one to be embarrassed about sex,” Lexa said, she spoke so casually that Clarke almost choked on her sip of coffee.

“I’m not embarrassed,” Clarke told her, and it was true.

“I mean especially after I had my head between your-“

“Lexa!” she exclaimed, cutting her off. She glanced around but luckily the café was mostly empty.

“I thought you weren’t embarrassed?”

“We’re in public,” she hissed.

“Fair enough,” Lexa chuckled. “So is there anyone else I need to worry about apart from your mother?"

Clarke thought for a moment, “I think you’re alright. Oh! I do have this aunt that smells like old cats.”

Lexa scrunched up her nose, “How…pleasant.”

“Other than that you should be reasonably ok,” Clarke nodded.

“Reasonably?” Lexa asked, that didn’t sound very promising.

“Well you know,” Clarke shrugged, “We’re probably going to get a ton of questions about our relationship and what we’re both doing for a living. Keep in mind I haven’t been to see the family in a few years now.”

“And exactly now many people are going to be there?”

“I’m not sure, I have quite a big family. Plus family friends.” Clarke told her as she tried to remember what her mother had said, “When we get there, there’s going to be this whole gathering thing where you can meet everyone.”

“Great,” Lexa said, her voice tense.

Clarke’s eyes softened with concern, “Lexa if you want to back out of this you still have time.” Clarke rested a hand on top of Lexa’s and squeezed and oddly enough it actually calmed her heart a little, “I understand if this is too much to ask.”

“No,” Lexa said firmly, “I told you I’d do this and I will follow through. I don’t go back on my word.”

“If you’re sure.”

“I am.”

“Don’t worry, after the today it’s just going to be my grandparents, my parents and us.”

Lexa felt herself relax at that news, “That doesn’t sound so bad.”

“Except for my mother,” Clarke joked and Lexa laughed.

“She can’t be as bad as her daughter,” Lexa teased and Clarke gasped in mock offense.

“You’re going to regret those words Lexa Woods,” Clarke teased.

“I’m sure I will.”

Lexa watched as Clarke turned nervous, she rubbed the back of her neck, and Lexa wondered what she had suddenly thought of. When Clarke said nothing for a few minutes, Lexa prompted her.

“Clarke?”

“Sorry,” she shook her head, “It just suddenly dawned on me that we’re going to have to pretend to be a _couple_.”

“It _just_ dawned on you, did it?” Lexa smirked.

Clarke rolled her eyes, “No, you know what I mean. We’re going to have to convince people we’re dating, we can’t just show up together.”

“Seriously, you’re just realising this?”

Clarke shrugged, “I guess I was more focused on the fact that I still hadn’t found someone to bring and then I was to excited that you agreed to do this for me. Not to mention the mental preparation it takes for me to see my mother.”

Lexa chuckled, “Alright, alright.”

“So…do we need to set up any rules or anything? About what we’re both comfortable with?”

“I’m perfectly fine, with anything you want to do.” Lexa told her.

“Hugging?” Lexa nodded, “Hand holding?” Again Lexa nodded, “And…kissing?”

“I think that will all be acceptable,” Lexa said smoothly.

Clarke felt her heart rate speed up, but she chose to ignore it.

* * *

The flight had been half an hour late but eventually they boarded. The rest of the flight went relatively smoothly except for some rough turbulence. Clarke had quickly learned that Lexa did not do well during a rough flight.

At first Lexa had been fine, but as soon as the plane began to shake she felt herself starting to shake too, her hands went clammy and her face went pale. Clarke had noticed immediately and completely ignored all Lexa’s words assuring she was fine.

Clarke spent the remaining of the turbulence gripping Lexa’s hand comfortingly, despite Lexa telling her that she shouldn’t bother and she was probably just making her hand gross and sweaty.

Clarke distracted her by telling her stories from her work and how animation works and when they got bored of that topic they moved on to talking about hobbies.

In actuality Clarke did most of the talking. Even though Clarke’s thumb rubbing soothingly over Lexa’s had did calm her some she was still too tense to do much talking. But Clarke did manage to weasel out that Lexa was an avid knitter, something she had been surprised about.

The rest of the flight Clarke explained more about her family, trying to help Lexa become more familiar with them and Lexa had her repeat her parents and grandparents names several times just so she wouldn’t forget.

Not soon enough they felt the place begin its descent, Lexa let out a sigh of relief when the wheels touched down on the tarmac runway.

“You could have told me that you’re afraid of flying,” Clarke told Lexa.

“I’m not afraid of flying,” Lexa denied uselessly.

Clarke just gave her an amused smile, she nodded her head, “Sure you’re not.”

“Whatever Clarke, just don’t tell anyone,” she said firmly, but her voice held a hint of embarrassment, Clarke had to hold back a smile.

“Well as your fake girlfriend I guess I have to do as you ask,” Clarke teased.

Lexa couldn’t help but wonder it would be like if the word ‘fake’ wasn’t in that sentence.

They departed their plane, then walked to baggage claim. It didn’t take very long for Clarke’s bag to come around the conveyer belt and Lexa already had hers, she had it as her carry on.

The line at the rental car place was ridiculously long, so Clarke convinced Lexa to play chess on her phone until they reached the front of the queue. Lexa was never really one for board games, even if it was on a screen, but as she watched Clarke bite her lip in concentration, she figured it couldn’t be so bad.

The car they rented was a jeep that had a roof you could take down; of course Clarke insisted that they did just that before they set off. Lexa had tried to argue, saying that the wind was annoying but eventually Clarke wore her down, promising her that the sun felt amazing when you drove.

And apart from the wind, which Lexa hated, she knew she was going to have to spend at least an hour later untangling her hair later; she actually enjoyed their drive.

What she hadn’t expected was to pull up at the docks. Lexa glanced over at Clarke confusedly as she put the car in park. She cut the engine and climbed out the car, she only paused when she noticed Lexa’s expression.

“What?” Clarke asked.

“Why are we here? I thought we were going to your house?”

“Oh,” Clarke nodded, “Man I’m sorry, I completely forgot to tell you that we have to go on a boat to get there.”

“Seriously?” she asked incredulously, “How come?”

Clarke nodded, “Yeah. There are no roads leading to the house, it’s on the other side of this lake,” she gestured to the water.

“Oh.”

“You’re not afraid of boats or anything? There’s life jackets if you can’t swim.”

Lexa shook her head, “It’s fine, I’m quite a strong swimmer,” she assured.

“Ok, awesome.” Clarke grinned, “What are we waiting for then?”

They grabbed their bags from the back and Lexa followed Clarke down one of the docks, to a speedboat. They tossed their bags into it before climbing in themselves. Clarke took a seat behind the steering wheel and Lexa sat next to her.

“You seem much more… excited than before,” Lexa noted.

Clarke paused as she was about to turn the key, she let her had drop and she leaned back in her seat for a moment, “Yeah I guess I am.” She realised.

“I’m glad you’re more enthusiastic about this whole trip.”

“I haven’t been here in so long, it’s kind of nice to be back. The only thing I’m not looking forward to is my mother, but seeing everyone else should be really fun.” Clarke said, “Plus you’re here,” she added. That caught Lexa of guard and Clarke blushed when she realised what she had said, “I mean because with you there my mom will hopefully be more civil.”

Lexa just nodded so Clarke started up the speedboat, then not a moment later they were speeding out onto the large lake.

“I thought you said your mother was horrible and patronising!” Lexa called.

“She is! Don’t worry!” Lexa could even hear her sarcastic laugh over the sound of rushing wind, “She’s just got this whole perfect wife thing going on! Most of her judging will be silent! Hopefully!”

That surprisingly made Lexa relax slightly, she could deal with silent judging, “That’s ok then!”

“I swear not all my family is crazy! My dad is great, I think he’ll like you!” Clarke assured.

They exchanged a few more words during the rest of the ride, but mostly Clarke just focused on driving and Lexa watched the view, it was difficult to talk anyway over the wind.

They wound around the lake, where it curved to the right and suddenly a large house came into view. Lexa felt her jaw physically drop. The house was absolutely huge, it even had it’s own boathouse and Lexa was almost certain she spotted part of a tennis court.

“Holy shit!” Lexa exclaimed making Clarke laugh, “Thanks for the warning,” she said as Clarke began to slow the boat down.

“I’m not gonna lie, I wanted to see your reaction,” she grinned cheekily.

“Well I am definitely… surprised.”

“…Have you ever heard of a band called Dropship?” Clarke asked suddenly, Lexa arched an eyebrow.

“Yeah? They were that really famous band in the 1940’s,” she recalled, she was actually quite a big fan of their music, she even had it played at Grounders on occasion.

Clarke nodded, “My granddad was the lead singer for them and this is what decided to spend his small fortune on.”

“Your grandfather is Robert Griffin.”

“He’s the one.”

“Holy shit.”

“You said that already,” Clarke chuckled.

“And I still mean it,” she retorted.

Clarke steered the boat into the boathouse, next to two other speedboats, similar to the one they were on.

They secured the boat in place and then Lexa climbed out, Clarke passed her the bags, then Lexa held her hand out to help her out. Clarke took it, even though she could manage perfectly fine on her own.

“My parents probably heard us drive up,” Clarke said, “Just a warning.”

“Awesome.”

Clarke noticed how tense Lexa’s voice sounded, “I would say you could still back out but it’s kind of a bit late now. Unless you know how to drive a speedboat?”

“I do not.” Lexa stated.

“Well then, let’s go.”

Lexa slung her bag over her shoulder and Clarke lifted the handle on her suitcase. They headed out the door and as they stepped outside Lexa felt Clarke’s hand slip into hers. She was surprised how nice it felt, she hadn’t really held someone’s hand properly like this, fingers intertwined and palms touching, in years

Lexa knew she must have been staring at their hands for a second too long because then Clarke said, “We’re _girlfriends_ remember?”

“How could I forget?” she teased. “I apologise for being so tense,” Lexa said, “I’m not very good at meeting new people,” she admitted, “I think it’s one of the reasons why Lincoln was so surprised that I agreed to come with you.”

Clarke held her gaze for another moment, then she started walking again, tugging Lexa up the perfectly lain stone path, “Come on. Don’t want to keep the family waiting, _sweetie_ ,” she smirked.

“Of course _honey_.” Lexa shot back immediately.

“You know what Lexa?” Clarke began as they neared the backdoor.

“What?” she asked.

“This could actually be kind of fun.”

* * *

As soon as Lexa laid her eyes on Abby Griffin she quickly decided that the woman was the embodiment of everything she hates in a person. From her fake smile to the way her eyes immediately roamed over her body, silently judging every aspect of her.

Clarke had just opened the backdoor when a handsome looking man came around the corner, who Lexa assumed was Clarke’s father Jake. They had the same smile and eyes. Clarke let go of Lexa’s hand as he wrapped him in a warm hug that made a smile tug at Lexa’s lips.

Clarke’s mother had followed closely behind him. While her husband and daughter embraced she got a good look at Lexa. Lexa held her chin up higher under her stare. Jake stepped back Abby stepped in and pulled Clarke into her own hug but Lexa could sense a change in Clarke as she did so.

Finally the two parents turned to Lexa, Jake Griffin had a wide smile on his lips that was startlingly similar to Clarkes.

“Mom, Dad, this is Lexa my girlfriend,” she introduced.

“Mr and Mrs Griffin, its nice to finally meet you,” Lexa told them, putting on the politest voice she could muster.

She held her hand out to Jake first but he just used it to pull her into a hug, which she was surprised by, but she hugged back anyway.

“It’s a pleasure Lexa,” he said once had stepped back from the hug.

Abby simply nodded in her direction in acknowledgement and Lexa couldn’t help but wonder how two people so opposite of each other had found each other.

“Here, let me take your bags girls, I bet the journey here was exhausting,” Jake said. Lexa was stripped of her duffle ba before she could even blink.

“Thank you sir.” Lexa said, making Jake laugh loudly.

“Please just Jake is fine Lexa,” he told her, Lexa found herself already liking the man, “Alright, I’ll take these to your usual room Clarke and you can go introduce Lexa to everyone. Your grandfather is really excited to see you Clarke.”

As Lexa disappeared down a wide hallway, Abby led them down another one, “They’re all in the lounge area Clarke,” she said.

“Ok,” Clarke nodded.

“I’m going to check on the kitchen, you know how wait staff can be sometimes. Oh and Clarke dear, remember to smile.”

Abby disappeared through a door that Lexa assumed was the kitchen by the sounds coming from inside. They waited until the door was closed before both sighing simultaneously.

“I’m sorry about her,” Clarke muttered quietly as they walked down the hall, side by side.

“It’s alright. She’s actually not as bad as I was expecting.”

“Really?” Clarke asked unsurely.

Honestly she was worse than Lexa thought she would be, but Clarke didn’t have to know that. So instead of expressing her thoughts she nodded, “Yes.”

“Ok, that’s good,” she sighed, “The lounge is through this door,” Clarke gestured to the one they stopped in front of.

“So you said that your mother was the worst of it?”

“She is, I swear, everyone else is like my dad. Well actually maybe not as much as my dad, as you can tell he’s a really nice person.”

Lexa had to agree with that, “Ok,” she smiled confidently, “Let’s rock this bitch.”

Clarke had to cover her mouth to stop from laughing, “If you say so Lexa.”

This time it was Lexa who found Clarke’s hand first.

“We’re _girlfriends_ , remember?” she said, mimicking Clarke’s earlier words.

Clarke smiled at the gesture, even though she knew Lexa was doing it for the act.

“How could I forget?”

* * *

The get-together went on a lot longer than either girl had anticipated and by the time it finished it was already 7 o’clock.

Clarke had been right when she said that Abby would tell everyone Clarke was bringing someone with her. Lexa wasn’t sure she had ever heard so many questions about her dating life in the space of three hours before.

She had met so many new faces and heard so many new names that she couldn’t even remember which name belonged to who, and usually she was good with those.

Clarke’s grandparents had been just as nice as Jake Griffin and even though Clarke hadn’t told her, it was obvious that Abby had married into this family. Lexa chatted with Robert about music as Clarke caught up with her grandmother, Claire. At some point Claire even insisted that Lexa call her Gran, like Clarke did.

It was actually one of Lexa’s most memorable conversations of the night.

During the get-together Clarke had been extra affectionate, slipping her arm around her waist, touching her arm, smiling at her tenderly, even pressing a kiss to her cheek on one occasion. Lexa returned the touches and the glances and a part of her wondered how much of it had actually been an act.

After everyone had left, Clarke showed Lexa the bedroom that they would be staying in for the week. She had tried to insist sleeping on the floor but Lexa assured her it would be alright. They both decided to live out of their bags for the week, neither wanted to unpack their belongings, agreeing that it was incredibly boring and a waste of time.

It was still early so Clarke had grabbed an unopened bottle of wine and two glasses from the kitchen. The two found themselves outside on the porch; they sat on a swinging bench with a blanket covering their legs. Their shoulders were brushed against each other, their thighs pressed against each others.

It was a strangely intimate gesture but neither girl complained about it.

“That wasn’t so bad was it?” Clarke asked.

“No,” Lexa admitted, “But my brain is fried,” she chuckled.

“You did great, I’m pretty sure we convinced everyone that we’re dating,” Clarke grinned.

“Me too,” Lexa agreed, “Your family is really welcoming, especially your grandparents and your father.”

“They really liked you too,” Clarke told her, “You could tell my granddad liked you because he showed you his record collection, he barely ever lets anyone touch that.”

Lexa felt oddly proud at that information, “I’m honoured.”

“I have to apologise for my mom,” Clarke bit her lip, “I know she was getting a bit judgy towards the end of the evening.”

“It’s alright, Lexa shrugged, “I’m used to difficult mothers.”

“You say that like you have first hand experience.”

“I do,” Lexa said. Normally, she kept quiet about her family life, but talking to Clarke was easy and maybe it was also the wine they were drinking but the words slipped out of her mouth, “My mom didn’t prove of my ‘lifestyle choice’ as she liked to put it. Then I didn’t go to college like she wanted and when I bought the space for Grounders that pushed her over the edge, we don’t necessarily speak anymore.”

Clarke frowned, “I’m sorry,” she placed a hand comfortingly on Lexa's knee.

“It is not something you need to apologise for Clarke. That’s just how it is,” Lexa spoke neutrally, “I’m actually much happier without her in my life, she’s not a burden over my shoulder anymore.”

“Oh.”

“Clarke you do not have to feel sorry for me,” Lexa told her, “My mother may not have been very supportive but I had other people who looked after me,” Lexa thought of Anya and her mother Indra, they had been her neighbours growing up and practically her family, they still celebrated the holidays together, “You know, blood does not always been best.”

Clarke smiled at Lexa softly, “Well whoever they are, I'm glad they are in your life,” she said sincerely.

They sat outside until the bottle of wine was empty, sometimes they spoke but the majority of the time they sat in compatible silence.

Clarke found herself subconsciously staring at Lexa’s side profile, at her incredible jawline and how her eyes stared softly ahead of her at the lake. Lexa turned, catching her stare.

“Is there something you need Clarke?” Lexa asked, her voice so soft that Clarke barely heard it.

She shook her head, “No,” she said, “Sorry, you’re just really beautiful,” she hadn’t meant to say the words but they were out before she could stop them.

Lexa’s eyes darted down to her lips and Clarke leaned forwards. Lexa seemed to tense but she didn’t move away, so Clarke moved closer. Their lips had just touched when the back door swung open.

“Girls- oh I’m sorry,” Jake apologised quickly, “I didn’t mean to interrupt.”

Lexa cleared her throat, she tossed the blanket off her legs and stood up, “Um no, it’s alright, you didn’t interrupt anything. Excuse me.” She slid past Jake and into the house.

“Is Lexa alright?” he asked worriedly.

Clarke nodded, even though she wasn’t so sure, “Yeah, she’s fine.”

* * *

Very much like the first time they woke up together, Lexa’s arms were wrapped loosely around Clarke’s waist, her breath hitting her neck.

Clearly Lexa was a cuddly sleeper.

Clarke didn’t know what happened last night with their almost-kiss. But she did know that Lexa obviously didn’t want to talk about it by the way she practically sprinted from the porch and how when Clarke walked into their bedroom Lexa was already in bed pretending to be asleep.

So Clarke carefully extracted herself from Lexa’s grip. She snatched a jumper from her suitcase and slipped out the door.

* * *

Lexa woke up not long after Clarke, she had felt the other girl get out of bed but had chosen to ignore it.

She threw off the covers and padded into the bathroom, stripping out of her shorts and shirt and jumping into the shower.

Warm water ran through her hair and down her back and as she began to wash her hair, she found her mind wandering back to the previous night.

Clarke had almost kissed her and she had almost let it happen.

It wasn’t like the night at Grounders, sure they had wine pumping through their systems but they hadn’t been drunk and Lexa knew exactly what was happening.

She had wanted Clarke to kiss her. And if Jake hadn’t interrupted them they probably would have.

Lexa thought of Costia, and her heart clenched in her chest and it was that feeling that made her glad that they had been interrupted.

She knew she couldn’t let that happen again.

With that thought in mind, Lexa finished rinsing out her hair and turned off the water. She stepped out of the shower, dried off and changed into a pair of ripped jeans and her favourite blue and white tie-dye shirt. 

She knew she couldn’t avoid Clarke for the remainder of the trip but she could avoid the topic.

Lexa found Clarke in the kitchen eating breakfast with her mother in silence while the radio played quietly in the background.

Clarke smiled at her widely as she entered, “Morning Lexa.”

“Good morning,” she replied, “Morning Mrs Griffin.”

Abby smiled at her too, but she could tell it was forced, “You too Lexa.”

“There’s cereal in that cupboard and bowls in that one, or there’s toast if you’d prefer?” Clarke said.

“Cereal is fine,” Lexa began to move around the kitchen assembling her breakfast. She sat down next to Clarke, who was sat at the breakfast bar and grabbed a spoon that was already out.

She hadn’t known what to expect from Clarke but it she had expected…something. Not Clarke acting completely normal. Lexa wondered if Clarke regretted their almost-kiss as well.

She told herself that was good. It certainly made things easier. This was what she wanted.

“Girls,” Abby said, “I need you to go into town today.”

“Sure,” Clarke nodded as she took a bite of her cereal.

“Your grandmother needs her medication to be topped up and I can’t go myself. It should be a good chance to show Lexa around though.”

“It’s fine mom,” Clarke told her, “We’ll go around 2 ish.”

“Perfect.” Abby nodded, “I’ll see you girls later, I have to go get ready.”

Abby placed her bowl in the sink before disappearing out of the room and Lexa saw Clarke visibly hunch over.

“Are you alright Clarke?” Lexa asked.

“Yeah, it’s fine.” Clarke said and by the way she said ‘fine’ Lexa knew she wasn’t.

“Clarke if you want to talk ab-“

“I said it was fine,” Clarke snapped. Lexa recoiled at the volume and Clarke sighed, her gaze softened, “I’m sorry, that was out of line,” she said sincerely.

“It’s alright.”

Simultaneously they took a bite of their respective cereals and for a few moments all they could hear was the crunching of Frosted Flakes.

“It just- before you walked in my mom was giving me the third degree.”

“Oh,” Lexa nodded in understanding.

“About you.” Clarke explained, “She doesn’t agree with your career choice. Don’t worry I defended you.”

“Thank you.”

“I wouldn’t take it personally, she wouldn’t settle for anything less than doctor or lawyer,” she said with a roll of her eyes.

“Those are high standards,” Lexa noted.

“Yeah those were her standards though,” Clarke shrugged, “Since she married a doctor, she thought I could too. Apparently she doesn’t understand that the job a someone has doesn’t define them as a person. Unless you’re like a hit man or drug dealer or something,” Clarke joked.

Lexa chuckled softly, “Yes, unless you’re one of those.”

Clarke ate her last bite of cereal, “So, we have all day to kill, what do you want to do?”

“What do you suggest?”

She thought for a moment, “Have you ever golfed before?” Lexa shook her head making Clarke grin, “I have an idea.”

* * *

“Your grandparents have their own golf course at their house,” Lexa said in awe.

They stood at the tee of golf course; Clarke had a couple golf clubs in her hand, too lazy to carry the whole bag. A bucket of golf balls sat at her feet.

“Yeah,” Clarke laughed, “It’s crazy I know, there are two holes, to get to the other one you have to walk through the woods.” She said pointing to a small path that led through the trees.

“Do you golf Clarke?”

“Not really no,” she shook her head, “But my granddad did force me to learn when I was a kid during the summer, so I know a few things, but it was never really my kind of thing.”

“So this is going to be interesting then,” Lexa chuckled.

“Definitely.”

Clarke went through the basics, showing her how to stand and how to hold the club correctly. Then Clarke placed a white golf ball in front of Lexa and told her to start.

She soon found out that Clarke seriously downplayed her skills as a golfer; she even got her ball onto the green with her first swing. Lexa on the other hand was struggling not to miss the ball.

“Fucking shit!” she exclaimed when she missed again.

“Hand eye coordination isn’t your thing huh?” Clarke teased.

“I have fantastic hand eye coordination thank you very much,” and usually she did, just not with golf apparently, “I would beat your ass at tennis,” Lexa assured.

Clarke chuckled, “Of course you would.”

“Don’t patronise me Clarke,” Lexa said lightly.

Clarke grinned at her and squeezed her arm. “Do you want some help?”

“I can do it,” she said determinedly, it took five more unsuccessful swings for Lexa to pout and look at Clarke who had taken to simply watching Lexa and was smiling amusedly, “Clarke,” she whined.

“I’ll help you, don’t worry,” she assured. “Ok, so I was watching you and every time you swing you start to stand up straight which is why you keep missing.”

“It’s that simple?”

“Most likely,” Clarke shrugged, “Also don’t grip so tight,” she added.

“Ok, looser grip and stay down, got it,” Lexa mumbled to herself.

Clarke stood back as Lexa got ready for her swing, she swung backwards and brought her club back down. The club hit the ball with a resounding clack and lexa would have been excited if she didn’t accidently let go of the club, it flew forwards, landing several metres in front of them.

Behind her Clarke was bent over from laughing.

“Don’t laugh at me Clarke, you told me to loosen my grip.”

“Not that loose!” she said through her laughter.

Lexa arched an eyebrow at the girl, making her attempt to hold back her laughter, “I’m sorry, I’m sorry. That’s not funny at all,” she lied.

“Just for that you can go and get my club for me,” Lexa said.

“Alright, alright.”

Clarke jogged over to the club, she picked it up and walked back with it to Lexa, as she handed it over she warned, “And use your hand to hold it,” she said in a purposefully patronising tone. Lexa smacked her shoulder, “Ouch! Bully,” she grumbled, rubbing her arm, “Ok, that was actually a pretty good hit until you let go of the club,” Clarke said, “Let’s try again.”

It took a while for Clarke to convince Lexa to start playing again but eventually she convinced her with the promise to eat some yoghurt with muesli in the future.

At one point, just for the hell of it Clarke stood behind Lexa and helped her swing, both girls laughing the entire time. Clarke claimed that they needed too 'to maintain their coupleness' and while Lexa hadn’t really understood how it did that, she had had fun.

Golf had all in all turned out to be very fun for both girls. The only tedious part came at the end.

“So now we have pick up all the balls,” Clarke announced.

Lexa’s jaw dropped, “Clarke there are like five hundred!”

“I don’t think there are nearly that many, at most a hundred,” she speculated.

“You know what I mean,” Lexa dismissed with a wave of her hand.

“Who did you think was going to pick them up?” Clarke asked with a laugh.

“I don’t know!” Lexa exclaimed, “A fancy robot golf ball picker upper, or something? Your grandparents have a _golf course_ at their house. I don’t think that’s much of a stretch.”

Clarke laughed again, “Ok, fair point. But we still have to pick them up.”

The spent the next twenty minutes picking up golf balls and every once and a while Lexa would pelt one at Clarke. Soon they were all back in the bucket and Clarke gathered up the clubs.

“After lunch we’ll head out into town, okay?” Clarke said as they walked back to the house.

“Sounds good.”

* * *

The town was small; quaint was the word Lexa would use to describe it. Most of the buildings were made of wood and the people there were the kind that all knew each other.

They found the pharmacy easily and got Claire’s medication in just over half an hour. Instead of heading back to the house straight away they decided to wander around for a little while.

“Did you grow up here?” Lexa asked curiously.

By the way several people had waved at Clarke or come up to say hello, Lexa assumed she had, to her surprise Clarke shook her head.

“No, I used to visit a lot more though with my parents. At least three times a year, in high school I would stay up here most of the summer, so I made a lot of friends.”

“They all seem to like you a lot.”

“In a place this small everyone kind of has to get along, but yeah most people are really nice.”

“I’m a city girl at heart,” Lexa told her, “But this place doesn’t seem like a bad place to spend your holidays.”

“Yeah,” she agreed, “But then during college I had to spend my college years I spent my summers interning and then I got my job, so not much time to visit.” Clarke explained, “Did you grow up in New York?” Clarke asked.

“Yeah, in Brooklyn. I moved to Manhattan when I finished high school.”

“Did you buy Grounders straight away?”

Lexa shook her head, “No, I knew I wanted to own a club one day but I didn’t have the money so I worked three jobs until I had enough to by the space," she told her carefully.

“Wow, three jobs,” Clarke said impressed.

“It was tough, but it was worth it.” Lexa told her.

They were just about to walk past a café when Clarke tugged them to a stop and asked if Lexa wanted to get coffee before they go back. Lexa agreed and they headed inside. They took a seat by the window; it wasn’t busy so a few minutes later a waiter appeared.

“Good morning what can I get for- wait Clarke?” he said, his voice filled with surprise.

“Yes? Oh my god Finn?!” Clarke jumped to her feet and wrapped her arms around the boys neck, “I barely recognised you!”

“Well you’ve hardly changed at all Princess.”

“You’re so tall now, you were still a baby last time I was here,” she teased.

“Hey, I just hadn’t had my growth spurt yet,” he defended with a grin.

Clarke reached up and ruffled Finn’s hair, making him duck away, “Hey watch it.” Lexa frowned at the action.

“I’m sorry, but you’re hair is so long.”

“Yeah I’ve been growing it out.” He said flicking his hair out of his face, Lexa scowled and resisted the urge to scoff. Like that wasn’t obvious.

“It looks really good,” Clarke said sincerely.

Lexa knew she had no right to feel jealous, but that didn’t stop her from standing up then, she wrapped and arm around Clarke’s waist protectively.

“Are you going to introduce me to your friend?”

Clarke gave her a strange look, but nevertheless said, “Oh I’m sorry, Finn this is Lexa, Lexa this is Finn.”

They shook hands, Lexa gripping his maybe a bit too tight, “Hi Lexa, it’s nice to meet you. Do you work with Clarke?” he asked.

“We’re dating actually,” Lexa told him with a glare, again Clarke looked at her strangely but she ignored it.

His eyes widened in surprise, “Oh! Oh that’s cool,” he cleared his throat, “Do you guys want anything to eat or drink?” he asked.

Lexa extracted her arm from around Clarke’s waist, “Actually, I don’t feel like having coffee anymore.”

And then Clarke watched as once again, Lexa ran away.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There will be two parts to this and the next should be up relatively soon, maybe tomorrow or the next day.
> 
> Thank you for reading and comments are greatly appreciated :)
> 
> Feel free to come chat to me at [thehaughtcommander](http://thehaughtcommander.tumblr.com/).


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you guys like this chapter.

Clarke smiled at Finn apologetically. The café door shut slowly and there was the distant sound of feet pounding against tarmac.

“I’m sorry about…that.”

Finn shook his head, “No, it’s ok. I shouldn’t have- I shouldn’t have assumed you were single, I’m sorry.”

Clarke sighed, “Even if I was, you know we couldn’t date again.”

Finn’s expression turned sad, but he nodded, “I know.”

They had dated all of one summer, when Clarke was in high school and Clarke had thought she was in love. Only to find out that Finn had been cheating on her for most of their relationship.

She had forgiven him a long time ago, and it was definitely nice to see him, but he had cheated and even after all this time she didn’t trust him not to do it again.

“I should probably go after her.”

“Yeah probably,” he agreed, “I’ll see you at your Granddads birthday party.”

“You’re coming to that?”

“Well yeah, basically the whole town is,” Finn told her, even though Clarke knew that already, “Unless you don’t want me to that is.”

Clarke shook her head, “No. No, you should come, it’ll be fun.”

“Ok, if you’re sure.”

“I am, I’ll see you later Finn.”

By the time Clarke caught up with Lexa she was already in the boat, trying to figure out how to start it. Clarke jumped on board. She took Lexa’s place and started up the boat.

“Ok, what the hell was that?” Clarke asked once they were moving, she had to shout over the wind. Lexa didn’t answer, so Clarke tried again, “Lexa! Talk to me!”

Again Lexa pretend to not hear, when Clarke knew that she could, they had talked the first time they were on the boat. She knew Lexa could hear her. Clarke cut the engine and the boat slowed to a stop.

“Clarke, what are you doing?” Lexa asked.

“I know you could hear me. Why did you storm out like that?”

“I didn’t want coffee,” Lexa lied terribly.

“Bullshit.”

“I don’t know, ok?” she groaned.

“Were you jealous of Finn?”

“No.” Lexa snapped quickly.

“Then for fucks sake, what was that?” Clarke exclaimed, “One minute I’m talking to Finn, then you get all protective and then you’re storming out.”

“Well I’m sorry if I want to maintain our cover. We’re supposed to be dating Clarke, if people see you blatantly flirting with someone else, they’ll know we’re faking it. You said this town was small. People talk. It wouldn’t take much for your mother to find out we’re not actually together,” Lexa took a deep breath when she finished, that wasn’t fully a lie.

Clarke sighed loudly, “Damn, you’re right. I’m sorry,” she hadn’t purposefully been flirting with Finn, but she could definitely see how someone else might think she was.

“You and Finn used to date, correct?” she guessed.

“Yeah for a summer, he had been cheating on me the whole time though.” Clarke told her, “It was just nice to see him, I guess.”

“I understand Clarke.”

Clarke moved to start up the boat again, but then she stopped, she turned to Lexa, who looked at her questioningly.

“Lexa…I wasn’t going to mention this because clearly you don’t want to. But about what happened on the porch-“

“Clarke-“ Lexa interrupted.

But Clarke continued, “I wanted to kiss you and I may be wrong but I think you wanted to kiss me too.”

She had wanted too, “I didn’t.”

“Oh.”

“Clarke, can you please just drive?”

“Lexa you can’t just run away from every conversation that makes you uncomfortable.”

“Usually I can. This time you’ve cornered me on a boat.” She said dryly.

“Lexa-“

“No Clarke! We can’t do this,” she gestured between them, “for real.” She stated firmly, she stared hard to Clarke, who held her gaze.

“Can’t or won’t?”

Lexa clenched her jaw because, really, she didn’t know the answer.

“Just. Drive.” Lexa said tersely.

“Fine.”

This time the wind is the perfect excuse not to talk and when Clarke parked the boat in the boathouse, Lexa jumped out before Clarke even secured the boat. The door slammed shut behind her and Clarke clenched her jaw at the sound.

She followed up soon after.

When her grandfather asked Clarke what happened with Lexa to make her excuse herself to bed this early, Clarke made up a lie about her eating something off in town. Lexa only came out of the room for meal times before excusing herself again.

Clarke avoided going to their bedroom by staying up with her dad, watching reruns of Friends with him until he went to bed himself.

Clarke stayed up for a while longer, only going to bed when she couldn’t keep her eyes open anymore.

When she snuck into their room in the early hours of the morning Lexa was sound asleep and Clarke was glad.

* * *

Again Clarke woke up before Lexa. Although this time Lexa was on the other side of the bed, her back facing towards her. Clarke couldn’t help but miss Lexa’s arms wrapped around her.

Clarke left the room quietly, being sure not to slam the door. She was happy to see her grandfather and dad sitting in the kitchen, both of them reading a newspaper. They were so similar it was laughable sometimes.

“Morning sweetheart,” Jake said, not looking up from his paper.

Robert did look up however, smiling kindly at her, “How did you sleep?”

Clarke shrugged, “Fine thanks.”

“Your father went into town this morning and got us some pastries from the bakery, if you’re interested,” he said gesturing to the plate full of an assortment of baked goods.

“They look great, thanks.” She sat down at the table with them and grabbed herself an apple pastry.

“If you’ll excuse me, I’m going to go get ready. Jake here has challenged me to a golf competition, you see.” He explained.

“Which you know I’m going to win,” Jake said puffing his chest out.

“I may be 89 years old but I can still swing a club,” he assured.

Robert left the room slowly, when he was gone Jake turned to his daughter, “You know, if I’m still moving around like he is when I’m that age, I’ll be happy.”

“Come on dad, you still have a while to worry about that. You’re not _that_ old.”

He rolled his eyes, “Thanks Clarke,” he said sarcastically, “So…” he began, “What’s going on with you and Lexa?”

Clarke shifted uncomfortably, “Nothing. We’re fine.”

“Clarke,” he said knowingly.

“We just had a small argument on the way back from town yesterday, it’s fine.”

“If you two are anything like me and your mother, you should probably talk to her.”

“I don’t think we’re like you and mom,” Clarke said honestly.

“Maybe not, but you’ve both got a lot of pride, I haven’t known Lexa very long but I know that,” he said. “One of you needs to make the first move and that usually involves talking.”

“I’ll talk to her later, okay?”

“Ok,” he nodded, “Your grandfather's birthday is in a few days, we don’t want you two arguing.”

* * *

Clarke managed to avoid talking to Lexa until after lunch.

After a meal with almost constant glares and not so subtle head gestures from her dad she knew she couldn’t get away without talking to her for much longer.

She hated that he liked to meddle so much.

Clarke asked Lexa to go on a walk with her in the woods that surrounded the house with the excuse that Clarke wanted to draw and Lexa agreed to go with her.

They walked in silence, the air around them tense.

They found a bench that looked over the lake. Clarke flicked open the sketchbook she brought with her. But she had only made a few marks on the page when she couldn’t stand the silence anymore.

“I’m sorry,” she said, her voice full of sincerity, “You came here with me to pretend to be my girlfriend, that was that and I’m so grateful for it. I shouldn’t have, I don’t know…expected anything more.”

Before they went on this trip Clarke already started to have feelings for Lexa, she hadn’t meant for it to happen but it did. Then when she knew for sure that she was going to be coming with her she told herself that she wouldn’t do anything about them because she didn’t want to make things complicated. This shows how well that went.

She couldn't deny that she had feelings for Lexa anymore, but the other girl clearly didn’t return her feelings so she said, “I understand completely and when we get back to New York, you don’t have to talk to me ever again.”

“Clarke, you don’t understand.”

“I think I do though Lexa, I’ve been thinking about this a lot. I get that we had a one night stand and that was all it was supposed to be. That is, until I sprung this whole fake relationship thing on you.”

Lexa shook her head, “No, you don’t _understand_ ,” she insisted. “I like you Clarke,” she admitted softly and Clarke’s heart fluttered in her chest, “But I don’t _want_ to like you.”

“I don’t understand.”

“Four years ago my girlfriend- my fiancée, Costia was killed in a motorcycle accident,” she heard Clarke gasp softly beside her but she continued, “I had been driving and a guy in a car missed a red light when we crossing an intersection. He clipped the back of the bike and hit her but somehow completely missed me. I was thrown off the bike and the paramedics told me she probably died before she hit the ground.”

“Lexa…”

“Do not apologise for something you had nothing to do with.” Lexa cut her off.

Clarke nodded, after a moment she said, “I didn’t know.”

“How could you?” Lexa asked, bitterness seeping into her voice, although it wasn’t directed at Clarke, but herself. “I never talk about it to anyone.” Lexa sucked her lips into her mouth, “It took a long time for me to recover after her death, I felt responsible for it, fuck, I still do. I haven’t really dated since, well not at all really,” Lexa said, “I know it’s crazy, but I sometimes still feel like I’m cheating on her, that if I date again, I’ll somehow forget her. So yes Clarke, I do like you. But I _can’t_ like you.”

And this time when Lexa said those words Clarke _did_ understand, she placed a hand on Lexa’s forearm, “I know this must have been hard to talk about, thank you.”

Lexa cleared her throat and blinked so the tears that threatened to spill over wouldn’t fall.

“Let’s go back to the house,” Clarke said.

“You haven’t drawn anything,” Lexa said, gesturing to the sketchbook.

Clarke shook her head, “I never wanted to draw in the first place.”

Back at the house Clarke and Lexa wandered into the living room where Claire was sitting watching a game show. Lexa sat down and Clarke went to the kitchen to get them all drinks.

Jake was in there biting into an apple.

“Did you talk to her?” he asked immediately.

“I did.”

“And did you sort things out?”

“…I think we’re getting there.”

* * *

Clarke woke up confused and slightly disorientated, and for a moment she forgot that she wasn’t in her bed in New York. Lexa wasn’t in the bed and after a quick scan of the room she spotted the black out curtain cracked open by the sliding door.

When Clarke got up to see if Lexa was there she found her outside, leaning on the railing of the porch. It was still dark outside, or as dark as it could get and the only noises that could be heard were from the wildlife in the woods around them.

 It was slightly chilly, so Clarke ducked back inside and grabbed two blankets. She placed the first around her own shoulders and brought the other for Lexa.

She opened the door and stepped outside. Lexa turned at the noise. Clarke held the blanket out to her.

“Here, it’s cold.”

“Thanks,” she took the blanket and wrapped it around her shoulders.

“What are you doing up?” Clarke asked.

“Couldn’t sleep,” Lexa murmured, “I haven’t…I haven’t spoken about Costia as much as I did with you yesterday in a long time. She was on my mind is all.”

Clarke debated in her mind for a second then she said, “Maybe that would be good for you, to talk about her, it might help.”

Lexa hesitated for a second before nodding, “…Costia, she was very funny, she liked to make up the worst jokes and sometimes she would even wake me up in the middle of the night if she thought of a particularly horrific one. We were planning our future together; our wedding was only a few months away. She wanted four kids, I was not so fond of that idea, one was enough for me. She had the softest skin and the warmest eyes and she had the kind of voice that I could listen to all day. She was so kind, and so beautiful Clarke. So much so that I would often wonder why she chose me when she could have anyone else in the world.”

“You loved her a lot.” Clarke stated.

“Yes,” Lexa said, “And then she was gone and I didn’t know what to do with myself.”

“I can’t even imagine what you went through.”

“I wouldn’t wish that on anyone,” Lexa shook her head, “At the time I had been working the three jobs I mentioned to you before. When Costia…passed, she left me all of her belongings in her will, including her savings. I knew she would have wanted me to use it to help buy Grounders; I had been saving for so long for it. So I did. I quit my jobs and threw myself into the project. It made me feel closer to her, doing something she had wanted me to do.”

Lexa wasn’t sure how long she spoke about Costia for but by the time she finished, the moon had disappeared and the sun was rising lowly into the sky. Clarke had listened patiently the entire time and by the end of it Lexa was smiling softly.

“Did that that make you feel better?” Clarke asked curiously.

“No…but I feel lighter.” Lexa said, “I am exhausted now though.”

“We can always go back to bed?” Clarke suggested.

“I’d like that.”

They went back inside, Clarke closed the door behind them.

They climbed into the bed from opposite sides. And almost instinctively Clarke tugged Lexa over until her head rested against her chest; she wrapped her arms around the girl soothingly.

The action was completely platonic; Clarke just wanted to comfort her new friend. Lexa relaxed into the embrace, and as she drifted off the sleep her mind wandered to Clarke.

The girl who she hadn’t anticipated, the girl who was helping and comforting her even though she didn’t have too.

And rather than feel guilty, she felt content.

* * *

“Gran please don’t tell this story,” Clarke practically begged.

They were sat outside, Clarke and Lexa catching the sun but her grandmother sat under an umbrella, protecting her from the rays.

Lexa had her sunglasses over her eyes, Clarke forgot hers however, so she sat there squinting. Clarke had her hand resting on Lexa’s knee, and the brunette couldn’t help but be very aware of it. Especially how every so often Clarke would rub her thumb over her jean clad knee, or squeeze gently if she said something funny.

“Oh come on, Clarke, we’re just having fun, right Claire?” Lexa bumped her shoulder against Clarke’s and grinned in Claire’s direction.

“Exactly dear, lighten up Clarke,” she snapped, making Lexa chuckle.

“Alright but then you have to tell us something Lexa.”

Lexa thought for a moment, “Alright deal.”

Claire clasped her hands together, “Alrighty! As I was saying, when Clarke was a little girl for some reason she had an aversion to clothes,” Claire chuckled and Clarke hid her face in her hands, “If we went into town as soon as we got back she would be out of her clothes as soon as she stepped off the boat, leaving me to pick up her trail of clothes.”

“I think that’s enough Gran,” Clarke said.

“She had the cutest little tushy,” she recalled, Clarke turned even redder, Lexa held in her laughter.

“Once we had guests over and Clarke didn’t realise, she wandered right into the living room stark naked!”

Lexa burst out laughing, unable to contain it, “I’m sorry,” she apologised as Clarke glared at her, “But that’s kind of adorable.”

“No, it’s embarrassing,” Clarke groaned, “Anyway, it’s your turn.”

“Ok, ok.” Lexa tapped her chin with her forefinger as she thought, “When I was in my last year of high school I was the captain of the basketball team, we won our Nationals and I was voted MVP.”

Clarke glared at her, “Ok, what the fuck that wasn’t embarrassing that’s just awesome.”

“Clarke language,” Claire scolded.

“Sorry Gran.”

Lexa shrugged, “You never said embarrassing, you just said I had to tell you something, which I did.”

Claire laughed happily, “I like this one Clarke, she’s a real keeper.”

“So are you really not going to tell me anything?” Clarke asked with a pout.

“Sorry, I’m just too amazing, I don’t have any embarrassing stories,” Lexa lied.

“Bullshit.”

“Clarke,” Claire scolded.

Clarke ducked her head bashfully, “Sorry Gran,” she apologised again.

“Alright girls, I’m going to head in, it’s getting a bit hot out here,” she said.

“Do you need some help?” Clarke asked, she made to get up but Claire stopped her.

“I’m old not an invalid,” she informed matter of factly, “You girls stay, I’ll be fine,” she assured.

They watched as Claire disappeared into the house, she slid the door closed behind her. Clarke turned so she was facing Lexa fully.

“You’re really not going to tell me an embarrassing story?”

Clarke gave her best puppy dog eyes and Lexa had to admit they were pretty good. She sighed.

“Alright fine,” she conceded.

“Yes!” Clarke exclaimed, “It has to be good, okay?”

Lexa rolled her eyes but nodded nonetheless, “Ok, fine. When I was in high school, I’m not sure how it happened but one of my teammates thought it would be a good idea to prank me.”

“What did they do?” Clarke asked, practically bouncing in her seat with excitement.

“They somehow managed to glue a very frilly, bright pink thong to the back of my jeans. I didn’t notice all day and not even the teachers pointed it out to me.” Lexa shook her head at the memory.

Clarke laughed loudly, “Oh my god that’s amazing. What did you do to them?”

“I kicked them off the team.”

“Did you really?” she asked with narrowed eyes.

Lexa chuckled, “No, but I did make them run ten laps every practice, on top of the normal work out. She said it was still worth it.”

Clarke leaned back on the sofa, gazing at Lexa with a small smile on her lips, “What else was high school Lexa like? Did she have all these tattoos and piercings, were you a rebel? I bet you got detention every week,” Clarke guessed.

To her surprise Lexa shook her head, “Actually I was very well behaved in high school, I was never late to class, I got pretty decent grades, I didn’t smoke. I was even in a few AP classes.”

“You’re just full of surprises aren’t you?” Clarke grinned.

“I like to think so.”

Lexa tensed as Clarke reached up and brushed a strand of hair away from her face, that had been caught on the edge of her lip. Her fingers brushed Lexa’s cheek softly.

“…Clarke.”

“I know,” she all but whispered, “Sorry, your hair was on your lip.”

“Thank you,” she said.

Lexa’s voice was just as quiet, but her heart was thundering in her ears.

“You’re welcome.”

* * *

It was lunchtime and Clarke and Lexa had originally been asked by Abby to help her assemble sandwiches for everyone. But then Jake swept Clarke away, claiming that he needed help moving some boxes around, leaving Lexa alone with Abby for the first time since they met.

They had several slices of bread laid out on the breakfast bar, silently spreading various condiments on each slice.

“So how long did you and Clarke say you’ve been dating?” Abby asked.

“Almost 2 months,” Lexa answered, it was the first answer Clarke had given when someone asked so obviously they had stuck with it.

“And you said you own a club, is it?” Abby asked, her tone patronising.

“Yeah,” Lexa nodded. She didn’t think she’s ever had a more awkward and tense conversation in her life.

“And you didn’t go to college?”

Lexa placed her knife down and put her hands on her hips, ”I’m sorry, what are you doing?”

“I’m just making conversation,” she shrugged innocently.

Lexa scoffed, “No, you’re just parroting back all the stuff you know about me. So, I’ll ask again, what are you doing?” she asked evenly, “Are you trying to start an argument or something? Or do you just want to patronise me.”

Almost every conversation since Lexa and Clarke got here Abby had somehow managed to put Lexa down in someway or another and she had had enough of it.

“I don’t appreciate that tone.” Abby replied.

“And I don’t appreciate you talking about my life like I’m a complete failure.” Lexa scoffed, “You already do that enough with Clarke,” she muttered.

“What’s that supposed to mean?”

“It means that you make Clarke’s life hell and you don’t even realise it, or you do realise and you’re doing it on purpose. Which is worse.” Lexa stated, “You can say all you want about my job, I realise owning a club isn’t as impressive as being a doctor or whatever you do, but you have to stop degrading Clarke for what she does.”

“Excuse me?”

“Look I’m sorry,” Lexa sighed, “I didn’t mean to be rude.”

“No I want to hear what you were going to say.”

“Clarke is an artist. A great artist even and she loves her job and she’s probably going to kill me for saying this stuff to you but hates that you don’t support her career.”

“I support her,” Abby replied defiantly, clenching her jaw uncomfortably.

“Then why doesn’t she think that?” Lexa asked. “My mom didn’t support me and now we don’t speak, the last time I heard from her was four years ago. Do you want that to happen to you and Clarke?”

Abby pursed her lips, “Excuse me,” she muttered. Then she slipped out the room.

Lexa groaned loudly, she leaned on the counter, resting her face in her hands. She hadn’t meant to blow up on Abby like that at all, but it had happened and she had to say, she didn’t regret it.

The door swung open and Clarke walked in looking confused.

“Did something happen with my mom?” she asked.

“Why? What did she say to you?”

“Nothing, she completely ignored me. Which is weird because I’m pretty sure I haven’t done anything to annoy her today.”

Lexa grimaced, “I’m sorry, that was my fault.”

“And that means…?”

Lexa spoke quietly, “I may have told her she needs to stop demeaning everything you do?” Clarke’s eyes widened, “And I told her she should be supporting you.”

“Lexa-“

“I sorry, I’m so sorry,” she interrupted, “I know I shouldn’t have said anything but she was digging at me and I couldn’t take it anymore.”

Lexa was surprised when Clarke strode over to her and wrapped her in a hug. Subconsciously, she placed her hands on Clarke’s waist.

“Thank you,” Clarke said sincerely.

“You’re welcome? I thought you’d be mad,” Lexa admitted.

“How could I be mad that you stood up for me?” Clarke laughed.

“I don’t know, it’s just she’s your mom…”

“Lexa, it’s fine. Seriously.”

“Ok,” she sighed in relief, “Good. Now, do you want to help me finish these sandwiches?”

Clarke chuckled, “Sure.”

Lexa spent the rest of the day avoiding Abby as much as she could because after their run in she really didn’t want to talk to the woman again, at least not for another twenty-four hours anyway.

It was night and she had thought the whole house was asleep as she went to grab a glass of water from the kitchen. So she was surprised when she bumped into Abby on the way back to her and Clarke’s room.

“Oh Mrs Griffin, I didn’t realise anyone else was up.”

“Yes, I was having trouble sleeping.” Abby excused.

She was about to continue walking but Lexa stopped her.

“Mrs Griffin, I just wanted to say sorry for speaking to you how I did earlier today.”

“It’s alright Lexa,” and oddly enough Lexa thought she sounded sincere, “I know I haven’t been the most supportive of her career choice but that’s only because she had such great potential to become a successful doctor and I only wanted what was best for her.” Lexa nodded slowly, “I never realised how much it…hurt her.”

“Maybe you should talk to her about this?” Lexa suggested softly.

“I will. Tomorrow.”

“Ok, good luck.”

“You must really love Clarke, to stand up to me like you did today,” Abby said, with a dry laugh. That made Lexa tense, “Oh I’m so sorry have you not said that to each other yet?”

“Not exactly.” Lexa told her.

“Well I see the way you look at her and the way she looks at you, I’m just glad you two found each other.”

“I’m glad we found each other too,” she said honestly, “Good night Mrs Griffin.”

“Good night Lexa.”

* * *

The next day they spent the majority of it getting all the heavy lifting for the party out of the way. Several family members and friends came over, bringing tables and chairs that would be used to set up outside for the fancy picnic Abby had planned. Even with everyone’s help it took most of the day.

Lexa and Clarke worked together helping as much as they could. As they worked Clarke tried not to be caught staring at Lexa’s arms and Lexa tried to not let her smirk show. After Lexa’s talk with Abby last night the woman was acting differently today. Sending her soft smiles that weren’t coated in condescension and talking to her about other things other than her work or her lack of college degree.

Clarke seemed to notice the difference too and later that day Clarke had pressed a kiss to Lexa’s cheek and whispered thank you in her ear and Lexa knew that Abby had spoken to her daughter.

Clarke also noticed that Lexa seemed…happier. Her smile was just that little bit brighter and when Lexa wrapped an arm around her waist in front of her family, Clarke actually felt like maybe Lexa wanted to put it there.

In the late afternoon Lexa and Clarke sat with Robert, playing a game of chess. Lexa had thrashed Clarke, even when she joined up with her grandfather Lexa still beat them. In the evening Jake barbequed for dinner, so everyone was sat outside on the patio, sitting on the outdoor sofas.

Clarke and Lexa sat next to each other, with a blanket over their shoulders. Robert and Claire sat in a similar position to them on the sofa across from them and Abby was helping Jake with the barbeque.

“Burgers and hotdogs!” Jake called.

Abby brought burgers over for Claire and Robert while Clarke jumped up telling Lexa she’d get theirs.

Clarke disappeared off to the barbeque and even with the blanket Lexa missed the warmth.

She gazed over the lake, a view she still hadn’t gotten used too. She subconsciously found herself thinking that Costia would have loved it here.

What she hadn’t expected was the tug in her heart to hurt less than it usually did with the thought of her ex fiancée.

It wasn’t much less, but it was enough for Lexa to notice the difference, and that’s what counted.

She knew that it was because of Clarke. She barely knew the girl but somehow, during this crazy week Clarke had managed to help her start to let go.

Lexa knew that she would always love and miss Costia but maybe Lincoln was right. Costia would want her to move on.

Moving on didn’t have to mean forgetting.

* * *

It was the day before the birthday party. At first Clarke didn’t understand why she was awake earlier than normal, she never woke up this early, but then she realised her bladder was about to burst and she fell ungracefully out of bed in her attempt to get to the bathroom.

When she walked back into the room the sidelight was on and Lexa was glaring at her, her arms crossed over her chest.

“What the hell Clarke?” she asked exasperated.

“I really had to pee,” Clarke excused.

Lexa groaned and flopped down on the bed, pulling the covers up and over her head. Clarke climbed back into bed.

When it didn’t seem like Lexa was going to show her face again, Clarke did the only thing she thought was logical. She ducked under the covers too. She lifted the duvet up with her arms, forming a tent underneath for their heads.

“Can you actually breath under here? I already feel like I’m suffocating.”

Lexa kept her eyes closed but Clarke was sure she was still awake.

Her theory was proved correct when Lexa grumbled, “Go to sleep Clarke. It’s not even six.”

“We’re up now anyway.”

“You’re up, I’m still asleep.”

“For someone who’s asleep, you hold a pretty decent conversation.”

“Oh my god Clarke, go away,” Lexa groaned, she rolled over turning her back to her.

“That’s just mean,” Clarke pouted.

“What’s mean is you keeping me awake!”

Clarke chuckled quietly to herself; she already decided earlier on in the week that grumpy Lexa was her favourite kind of Lexa.

“Lexa I’m bored,” she said, just to annoy the girl.

“Oh my god, just leave in the morning like you normally do.” Lexa moved from underneath the covers only to groan again when Clarke followed her, “I hate you. So much right now.”

“Lexa come eat breakfast with me,” Clarke whispered, right next to her ear.

She yelped as Lexa slammed her hands down onto the mattress on either side of her, she rolled over, so she was lying fully on top of the blonde, she placed one hand on Clarke’s mouth then proceeded to lie on her chest. She used the other hand to grasp Clarke’s hand that wasn’t trapped between their bodies and pinned it next to her head.

Clarke was effectively stuck.

“Are you really sleeping on me?” Clarke asked, although it came out muffled.

“Mmm,” Lexa hummed.

Clarke shuffled and wriggled to no avail, Lexa was very strong.

Eventually she gave up, residing to letting Lexa sleep on her, she deserved it anyway. Also licking her hand did nothing to deter her like it would most people.

It was forty-five later that Clarke spoke again.

“Lexa,” she whispered. No response, “Lexa,” she said slightly louder. Again, no response, “Lexa wake up!” Clarke said loudly.

Lexa jumped, she glared down at Clarke, “What the fuck Clarke?”

Clarke twisted her arm out from between them, “My arm was asleep,” she explained.

“Right, that’s another perfectly good reason to wake me up,” Lexa said sarcastically.

“Oh my god it’s going weird,” Clarke said flailing the limb, “It’s tingling, ahh! It feels so weird. Ow! Now it hurts. This is your fault Lexa Woods,” she exclaimed dramatically.

“I don’t remember you being this lively in the morning, ever.” Lexa said.

“Hey I get up before you!” Clarke reminded.

“And usually you’re so good about it.”

Just then there was a knock at the door and before Lexa could roll of Clarke it was swinging open. Abby walked in, already dressed for the day.

“Morning girls, oh I’m not… _interrupting_ am I?” she asked uncomfortably as she noticed their position. She glanced away, taking interest in the bare walls.

“No Mrs Griffin,” Lexa assured as she rolled off of Clarke.

“Alright good,” she said, she still refused to look in their direction, “We need everyone up and helping if that’s alright, the party is tomorrow and we still have so much to do.”

“We’ll be out in a sec mom,” Clarke told her.

“Fantastic,” Abby said, and then she was gone and the door closed behind her.

As it clicked shut Lexa rubbed the palm of her hand up and down Clarke’s cheek.

“What are you doing?”

“That is all the dried saliva you put on my hand.” Lexa stated.

Clarke scrunched up her nose, and knocked Lexa’s hand away. “Gross.”

* * *

The Griffin family is clearly loved by the community because literally boat loads of people come to help and Lexa is pretty sure most of them just showed up ready to help without even needing to be asked.

A few were setting up a tent where a long buffet table was going to be set out, others had gone inside to start making the food and the people left were sent to arrange tables and place chairs around them, including Clarke and Lexa.

After that is done the two stay outside to opt for hanging up decorations rather than helping to cook, which neither girl was a huge fan off.

They had been given a large bucket of fairy lights and another one full with candles. The started with the candles first, placing them in good places where they wouldn’t make anything catch on fire.

Then they settle into the task of untangling the wires and treading them around the porch. Clarke throws the rest into a bush, claiming that it was ‘a special bush that deserved to be praised’ when Lexa knew that Clarke was just being lazy.

By the time that was finished most of the helpers had left, but they promised to come back tomorrow to help finish the final stages of setting up. And with Abby and Claire going into town to get their hair cut, that left Clarke and Lexa in charge of making a cake.

“Clarke that’s too much flour,” Lexa warned.

“Lexa I think I know what I’m doing,” she scoffed, “Both of my parents are doctors.”

Lexa barked a laugh at that, “That’s worse than saying I could fly a plane because my mother is a pilot. Could you also complete a surgery?” she asked sarcastically.

Clarke chuckled, “Maybe I could, how about I test it on you?”

“Yeah, let’s not do that,” Lexa said, holding back a grin.

“Is your mom actually a pilot?” Clarke asked curiously.

“Yes, the last time I spoke to her anyway,” Lexa nodded.

Lexa didn’t appear to want to say anymore so Clarke said, “Ok, next butter and sugar.”

Lexa meticulously measured out the butter and sugar but to Clarke’s annoyance, “Clarke, sighing and huffing won’t make me measure faster.”

“It might.”

“It’s not.” When Lexa passed Clarke the ingredients she just tossed them straight in, she went in with her hands, crumbling up the mixture. “Make sure you don’t get it too hot or it won’t work,” Lexa said as she read the recipe.

“Cooking with you is no fun,” Clarke frowned.

“Just make your crumble Clarke,” she says as she goes about weighing the raspberries and apples.

Making the crumble takes longer than it should because Clarke somehow messed it up even though that’s normally impossible. But soon enough they’re shoving two raspberry and apple crumbles into the oven.

“We can’t forget about them,” Lexa warned.

“They’ll be fine.”

Clarke washes and Lexa dries, it’s a good system and the kitchen gets clean in no time. They sit next to each other at the breakfast bar, sipping juice that Clarke had poured them.

“I should thank you Clarke,” Lexa said, her voice soft, “For talking to me the other morning. And for making me realise that maybe I shouldn’t bottle everything up.”

Clarke placed a hand on Lexa’s knee and squeeze, “Thank you for telling me about her.”

Lexa hesitated for a second and Clarke could see in her eyes that she had something to say, so she stayed quiet, “…It also made me realise that moving on doesn’t mean forgetting. I was always so scared that I would forget her but I now know I won’t. I think I can finally move forwards.”

“What are you saying?” Clarke asked, not daring to be hopeful.

“I like you Clarke,” Lexa confessed, “I liked you even when I told myself I couldn’t.”

“Lexa,“ Clarke breathed.

Lexa was leaning towards her then. It was like there was a magnetic pull, inching them closer, their lips were only a breath apart.

And then…

The door swung open.

They jerked apart.

“Hi girls!” Jake greeted, he faltered when he noticed their serious expressions, “…I interrupted again, didn’t I?”

Clarke sighed, “Kinda dad.”

“Right, my bad. I only wanted to see if you girls wanted to play a card game. I’ll just being going.” He ducked quickly out the room shouting another apology over his shoulder as she did so.

“I’m sorry about him, he’s a little crazy sometimes,” she chuckled.

“I see where you get it from,” Lexa teased.

“Hey,” Clarke pouted, “I’m normal…mostly.”

“Crazy isn’t always a bad thing,” Lexa pointed out.

“Ok true, I’m going to take it as a compliment then.”

“You do that,” Lexa chuckled.

Clarke cleared her throat, “So, before my dad walked in we were-“

“I think were where right about here.”

This time Lexa was much swifter, less hesitant. She brought their lips together in a searing kiss and Clarke practically melted into it. Lexa’s hand moves to Clarke’s cheek, she tilted her head to deepen the kiss.

They only broke apart when someone cleared their throat. The two girls jumped and Clarke cursed their luck. For such a big house she didn’t understand how this kept happening.

Claire stood by the kitchen door, a hand on her waist. They hadn’t even heard her come in. They felt their cheeks redden and subconsciously they both shuffle away from each other, so there was a slight distance between them.

“That’s not how we baked in my time, I’ll tell you that,” she said and Lexa and Clarke's blush deepened.

Abby walked in a moment later. She took in the scenario in front of her.

“What’s wrong?” she asked. “Did something happen to the desserts?”

“No, they’re fine, they’re cooking,” Clarke told her quickly.

“Oh, then what happened?”

“Nothing,” Lexa told her.

“Is it hot in here?” Clarke asked.

“No?” Abby said, “It’s fine to me.”

“Oh well I’m really hot, I think I’ll just have to leave the kitchen. The crumbles need to come out in ten minutes mom.”

Clarke and Lexa start to head for the door.

“Claire, what’s going on with those girls?” Abby asked.

The door was shutting behind the two girls when Claire said, “They were kissing dear, and they’re embarrassed that I walked in,” she stated matter of factly.

“Gran!”

The door closed shut behind them.

“Oh,” Abby blinked. “Well that certainly explains it.”

In the evening Robert called everyone down to the living room where he had brought out various board games. Everyone sat around the table and they played until late into the night. Lexa, who wasn’t one to normally like them actually had a lot of fun, even with Claire teasing them the whole time.

Clarke and Lexa were drained from laughing so much. They changed into their pyjamas silently and when they climbed into bed together they immediately found each other, Lexa spooning Clarke this time.

They fell asleep almost instantly.

* * *

Clarke was woken up by her grandmother calling her name, she groaned as she opened her eyes. Lexa did the same.

“Oh good you’re up,” Claire said.

“We are now,” Clarke huffed as she sat up.

She clapped her hands together; “We need all hands on deck today! The party starts at 4 and we still have lots to do.”

Clarke groaned and slumped back onto the bed, covering her head with a pillow.

“I’ll get her up Gran, don’t worry,” Lexa said with a chuckle.

“Thank you dear, see you in a minute.” Claire headed out the room, “Don’t be long!”

Once she was gone and their door was shut Lexa rolled onto her side and faced Clarke, who still had a pillow over her head.

“You heard Gran, we need to get up,” Lexa said as she prodded Clarke’s stomach.

“No.”

“Clarke it’s your Granddad’s birthday,” Lexa reminded, “We need to get up.”

“I hate that you’re a good person,” Clarke groaned.

“I thought you were a morning person?” Lexa questioned.

“I am but six is not morning, that’s still practically midnight.”

“Not according to how you were acting yesterday morning, you were very annoying and awake then,” Lexa teased. “Come on Clarke,” she said when the girl didn’t move.

When she didn’t make to move, Lexa tugged the covers off of her, but that did nothing as well. Clarke just curled up into a ball on her side and clenched her eyes shut.

“What if,” Lexa began, “If I can persuade you?”

Clarke cracked open an eye, “And how would you do that?” Lexa answered by kissing her swiftly. She moved away to soon for Clarke’s liking. “I think you’ll need to persuade me a bit more,” she said with a grin.

Lexa rolled her eyes, “You’re a terrible person Clarke Griffin.”

Clarke laughed, “Just kiss me.”

Lexa obliged, she pulled Clarke on top of her and brought their lips together again. The kisses were light; they brushed their lips over each other’s gently. Lexa nudged Clarke’s nose with her own. Then she pressed her fingers into Clarke’s sides sharply, making her burst out laughing and roll off of her.

“What was that for?!”

“We have to get up now.” Lexa reminded.

Clarke threw a pillow at Lexa’s head but she got up anyway. It may be early, but if Lexa was there to kiss her in the morning, Clarke couldn’t help but think she could get used to it.

* * *

They spend the morning throwing clothes over tables, delicately setting out cutlery and placing candles and flowers in the middle of tables.

After that task is completed they go to the kitchen were a group of people are assembling the food they couldn’t make yesterday. The food took the most time but soon they were covering it with cling film and carrying it out to put under the food tent.

By the time things were coming together it was already 3 o’clock and Clarke and Lexa still hadn’t gotten ready.

Jake waved them away, “Go get ready girls, I can finish putting the bunting up by myself,” he assured.

“Thanks dad.”

They wandered into the house and found their way to their bedroom, their hands clasped together.

Clarke already had her dress set out but Lexa dug through her bag to find hers.

“Oh shit I haven’t gotten Robert a present,” she gasped in realisation.

“Don’t worry, I got a present from both of us. Your name is on the card and everything,” Clarke assured her.

“What did you get him?”

“A watch,” Clarke told her. "He probably won’t ever wear it, but it’s a good one and it was the only thing I could think of.”

“You’re a life saver,” Lexa sighed, “I felt terrible for a moment.”

“I could tell,” Clarke teased. “I think I’m gonna shower before I get dressed,” Clarke told Lexa before disappearing into the bathroom.

She came out fifteen minutes later and Lexa was finished getting dressed. When Clarke saw her, she actually felt her jaw slacken.

Lexa wore a pair of black trousers, with a grey button down shirt tucked in. Her hair was up in a nice bun, pulling her hair out of her face, accenting her eyes. She was just tugging her black bow tie into place when Clarke walked out of the bathroom.

“Wow,” Clarke awed, “You look great.”

Lexa smirked at Clarke’s reaction, “So do you.”

“I’m in a towel.”

“Exactly,” Lexa winked.

“I was trying to compliment you,” Clarke pouted, pretending to be annoyed.

Lexa chuckled, “Right, sorry. Thank you.” When Clarke didn’t stop frowning Lexa reached forwards and tugged on Clarke’s towel, bringing the blonde closer.

She guided her towards the bed, connecting their lips as they toppled onto it. Clarke’s back hit the mattress and Lexa landed on top of her. Clarke’s hands roamed up and down Lexa’s back and Lexa brought one hand to cup the back of Clarke’s neck, the other palming her breast over the towel. Clarke moaned into Lexa’s mouth.

“Clarke could you do up my- oh my god!” Abby exclaimed, she covered her eyes with her hands, “That is not getting dressed girls,” she gasped.

“Oh my god! Why the hell does this keep happening?! Is there no privacy in this house?” Clarke groaned.

Lexa quickly extracted herself from Clarke, who quickly tugged her towel back into place. She sat next to Clarke on the bed, suddenly feeling like she was a teenager again.

All three women were blushing, Abby most of all.

There was an awkward pause where no one said anything.

Lexa cleared her throat. “You look lovely Mrs Griffin,” she said.

“I- Thank you Lexa,” she said, “Actually I’ll just go and find your father to do up my dress.” Abby backed out the door, “And I expect both of you ready in ten minutes, guests should be arriving soon and the candles still need to be lit.”

The door shut behind her.

And then Lexa was laughing. The kind of laugh that hurts your side and makes you double over, she was just glad she hadn’t put her make up on yet.

“Lexa this isn’t funny,” Clarke said, even though she herself was now holding back a smile, “My _mom_ walked in on us.”

“Come on Clarke, it’s a little funny.”

* * *

The party started off with the meal, Clarke had insisted it was a late lunch and Lexa said it was an early dinner, which prompted Clarke to call it ‘Linner’ for the rest of the evening.

Lexa and Clarke sat at a table with her parents, grandparents and two of Clarke’s uncles. Once again Clarke and Lexa acted like a couple, except this time they weren’t acting. When Clarke pressed a kiss to Lexa’s cheek or Lexa draped her arm over Clarke’s shoulders, they were doing it because they wanted to, not because they had to.

After the meal Robert opened a few presents and then Abby and Jake disappeared into the house, appearing a few minutes later with a large chocolate cake that needed both of them to carry it.

Later, the wait staff that Abby had hired cleared away the plates and the food from the buffet, replacing it with a drinks bar. The music was turned up and everyone spread out around the gardens of the house.

Some people chose to stay sitting at the tables to chat, others moving to the sofas on the porch. Some were even dancing underneath where Jake had set up the bunting, which had naturally found it’s way to being a make shift dance floor, because of it’s placement near the speakers.

At one point during the evening Finn came to speak to them. Lexa apologised for her behaviour the first time they meet after a few looks from Clarke but after that he left them alone.

There were several kids running around and Lexa had been horrified as they spotted Clarke and swarmed around them. Lexa liked children, just not in large numbers. Clarke had just laughed at her expression, handed her the glass she was holding and then picked one of the kids up to rest them on her hip.

Clarke had just convinced the kids to leave them alone for a while, Lexa felt her shoulders relax.

“You act like they’re sharks that are trying to eat you,” Clarke teased.

“They might as well be,” Lexa joked back.

Clarke took Lexa’s arm and led her over to look at the lake. She took her drink back from Lexa and drank a sip.

“It’s beautiful out here.” Lexa said.

“It is,” she agreed, “You know, drawing the lake was what first inspired me to be an artist. I used to spend hours and hours trying to draw it, there must be books filled with the same thing over and over again.”

“You’ll have to show me some time.”

“Maybe if you’re lucky,” Clarke teased.

There was a pause and Lexa could practically hear Clarke thinking, “Is something wrong Clarke?”

“No,” she shook her head, “I was just thinking about stuff,” she supplied vaguely.

“And that is?” she prompted.

“I was just wondering where you stand. I know what happened with…Costia still hurts you, but are you ready for something more now?”

“I told you I liked you Clarke.”

“I know, I just wanted to make sure, I don’t want you to do anything you’re not ready for.”

“Thank you for caring but I think I am,” she admitted.

“We can take things slow,” Clarke suggested.

Lexa chuckled, “I think we’ve skipped past slow Clarke. We slept together and then a week later we’re on a vacation together.”

Clarke smiled sheepishly, “Oh yeah, ok maybe not slow then. We can go at our own pace, Clarke and Lexa pace.”

Lexa took a sip of her drink, she stared at Clarke over the rim of the glass. “Yeah, that sounds nice.”

Then Clarke asked suddenly, “Do you want to dance with me?”

Lexa nodded, “I’d love too.”

They finished off the last sips of their drinks before placing them on a random table and heading to dance floor. The song was slow, so Clarke placed her hands on Lexa’s waist and Lexa’s wrapped over Clarke’s shoulders.

“You know, when I came on this trip I thought I was just getting a free trip to Alaska,” Lexa chuckled, “But now I have you too.”

Clarke grinned, because before now she had been slightly unsure where they stood, but with Lexa implying that they were a couple, she felt herself relax a little, “A lot has definitely happened," Clarke agreed. “When we get back, I’d like to take you on a proper date,” she said quietly but boldly.

“Yeah?”

“Yeah. If you’d like to.”

“That sounds perfect Clarke.”

Clarke brought their lips together but kept it short and chaste because of all the people around.

They danced until they complained that their feet hurt. Then they went back to the table, Lexa fetching them both another drink. Clarke smiled softly at Lexa as she spotted her chatting to her grandmother at the drinks table.

Later that night Clarke and Lexa stumbled into their bedroom. Clarke pressed Lexa against the door as soon as it was shut, making her moan into her mouth.

They made their way to the bed; clothes shed as they did so, then they tumbled into the mattress clumsily.

Yeah, a lot had definitely happened, but both girls couldn’t be happier with how everything had turned out.

* * *

The next day they woke up late, tangled in each others limbs and bodies pressed against each other’s.

They woke up slightly later than they had wanted to, so they jumped into the shower together, which logically hadn’t been the best idea because it took almost twice as long as normal. They had gotten dressed quickly before tossing their clothes, which had scattered around the room during the weeks stay, into their bags.

They checked that everything was in order before heading out to the kitchen. When they got there Clarke’s parents and grandparents were all in the kitchen still in their pyjamas. Everyone was at the table except for Jake who was filling up a glass of water.

“Morning girls,” Robert said.

“Hi Granddad,” Clarke pressed a kiss to his cheek.

“You have to leave soon, right?” Jake said.

“In about half an hour,” Lexa told them.

“You’re not just going to get out of cleaning up are you?” he joked.

“You caught us dad,” Clarke grinned.

He ruffled her damp hair, as he walked by, “A-ha! I knew it.” Clarke ducked away from him.

“Girls get some breakfast before you go,” Claire said. She picked up two plates and passed them along to them.

“Thanks Gran,” Clarke said, she took the plates and gave one to Lexa.

Breakfast passed quickly and surprisingly Clarke found she was disappointed about to leave, when at the beginning of the week she had been dreading even coming.

She knew it was because of Lexa, she wasn’t sure what Lexa had said to her mother exactly, during their talk she had only told her that Lexa had spoken to her, but something had changed, things still weren’t perfect but they were getting there.

They were down by the boathouse; they had already loaded their bags into the boat and now they were saying their goodbyes.  

Jake pulled both girls into a hug, “Come back soon ok?” he said, “Don’t leave so long between visits.”

“Ok I promise.” Clarke assured him.

“And you Lexa, look after my girl,” Jake slapped a hand onto Lexa’s shoulder affectionately.

“With all due respect sir I don’t think I need to.”

Jake smiled widely, “I don’t know how you do it,” he said, “But every time I think I can’t like you anymore you say something like that.”

Lexa shrugged bashfully as Clarke pressed a kiss to her cheek.

“Come hug your Granddad,” Robert called over, “We don’t have all day.”

“Sorry,” Clarke chuckled as she hugged him tightly. He hugged Lexa next and wished her all the best.

Claire squeezed her way in between Lexa and Clarke, wrapping her arms around both of their waists.

“Bye Gran,” Clarke said.

“It was lovely to meet you Gran,” Lexa said.

“You too my dear,” she replied with a soft smile, “Now, I’m going to be ninety in seven months and I expect both of you back up here.”

Lexa chuckled, “We’ll try Gran.”

Clarke grinned, she placed a hand on Lexa’s back catching her attention, “We will?” she asked quietly.

“Of course.” Lexa nodded.

Clarke’s heart sped up in her chest, obviously her parents and grandparents wouldn’t understand the implication of Lexa’s words but Clarke sure did. Lexa wanted a future with her.

Abby said goodbye last, she placed a hand on Lexa’s shoulder, it was slightly uncomfortable for both women but it was a step forward from the nod she received when they first met.

“It was so nice to meet you Lexa,” she said honestly.

“You too Mrs Griffin.”

“Abby.”

“Sorry?”

“Please, call me Abby.”

Then Abby pulled her daughter into a warm hug, Clarke buried her face into her mom’s neck as she hugged her back, “I love you,” Abby said and her voice was sincere and tinged with regret.

“I love you too mom.”

“Call when you land.”

“I will.”

Soon they were speeding off towards the town. As Clarke drove, Lexa reached across and grasped her hand in her own. They stayed like that all the way to town.

* * *

Clarke broke the chocolate chip cookie she had just bought down the middle, “Do you want half?” she asked, holding one piece out to Lexa. She took a bite of the other.

Lexa took it, “Thanks.”

They were sat at their gate; their flight was going to be ten minutes late, so they were just waiting to board now.

“It’s so weird, this week has gone by so fast but at the same time it feels like it lasted forever,” Lexa said.

“Like when you finish high school,” Clarke supplied.

“Exactly.”

“Except this actually good and high school sucks ass,” she added.

“Again, you are right,” Lexa chuckled.

Clarke grinned at Lexa with a mouth full of cookie, “Something you should know about me Lexa, I’m always right, even when I’m wrong,” she said jokingly.

Lexa smiled back, “Good to now. Something you should know about me, I’m also always right.”

“I’ve been told I hold up pretty well in fight.”

Lexa laughed, “Who told you that?”

Clarke shrugged, “I don’t know, I made it up. But it sounded cool until you ruined it.”

“Right I’m sorry, I meant to say, yeah you could totally beat me in a fight Clarke Griffin,” Lexa said.

“Ok that didn’t even sound like you were trying.”

Just then a voice sounded over the microphone, telling them to start boarding. Clarke jumped out of her seat.

“We are going to continue this discussion on the plane.”

* * *

Their flight had been relatively smooth and there had been less turbulence than last time much to Lexa’s delight and now they stood outside the airport.

Clarke had her suitcase next to her feet, Lexa had her bag over her shoulder and both girls didn’t want to leave the other just yet.

“Thank you for taking me to Alaska.”

“Thanks for saving my ass,” Clarke chuckled.

Lexa smirked. “Well it’s a nice ass.”

Clarke shoved Lexa’s shoulder, “Shut up.”

Lexa just grabbed Clarke’s forearm and tugged her close so she could kiss her gently.

“Look, I have to go,” she said regretfully, “I promised Lincoln I would have dinner with him when we got back.”

“Ok,” Clarke nodded, “But I’ll see you soon, right?”

Lexa pressed another kiss to Clarke’s lips, “Of course, you promised me a date, remember?”

THE END

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for all the comments and kudos and reading in general :)
> 
> Feel free to come chat to me at [thehaughtcommander](http://thehaughtcommander.tumblr.com/).


End file.
